Splash Splash Love (Remake)
by KKaiOlaf
Summary: Siswi SMA itu turun dari bis,ia berlari menembus hujan dengan senyum bahagia sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di sebuah genangan air. Genangan air itu tampak dangkal tapi tiba-tiba saja dia melompat kedalam genangan air itu dan anehnya dia malah tenggelam di air yang dalam. Genangan air itu membawa dia pada jaman joseon dan bertemu Sang Raja yaitu Oh Sehun. HUNKAI GS!Kai Genderswitch
1. Chapter 1

**Splash Splash Love (Remake)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunKai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KKaiOlaf**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn**

 **GS Genderswitch! , typo, Cerita ini bukan milik saya tetapi ini milik** **orang lain** **saya cuman meremakenya saja, Don't Like? Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Kalau ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan kota seoul, satu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan kota itu yaitu 'dingin'. Seminggu ini kota seoul selalu diguyur hujan dan diperkirakan akan terjadi sampai dua minggu kedepan. Hujan turun saat musim dingin, bisa membayangkan betapa dinginnya kota itu

Hampir semua orang membawa payung dan memakai pakaian yang tebal bahkan ada yang memakai pakaian berlapis-lapis agar tubuh mereka hangat. Tapi tidak untuk salah seorang siswi SMA yang rela basah basahan dan hanya berlapis satu jaket saja

Siswi SMA itu turun dari bis Ia berlari menembus hujan dengan senyum bahagia sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di sebuah genangan air di sebuah taman bermain. Genangan air itu tampak dangkal tapi tiba tiba saja dia melompat kedalam genangan air itu dan anehnya dia malah tenggelam di air yang dalam.

"Jong In" panggil seseorang.

"Kim Jong In" panggil seseorang lagi dan seketika itu pula dia terbangun. Jongin melihat sekelilingnya ia baru tersadar bahwa dia tadi bermimpi dan sedang diberada dalam kelas

 **KKAIOLAF**

Gurunya yang melihat gadis tan itu tertidur langsung menyuruh Jongin maju ke depan dan memecahkan soal matematika. Tapi sayangnya, Jongin tidak bisa memecahkan soal itu, bahkan ia tidak bisa memecahkan perkalian sederhana seperti 3 kali 6

Gurunya langsung mengomelinya bahkan menepuk kepalanya dengan keras dan mengingatkan Jongin bahwa dalam 2 hari ini ia akan mengikuti ujian SAT _Scholastic Aptitude Test atau ujian masuk universitas_

Hari ini diluar masih hujan dan atap kelasnya bocor. Bukannya memperhatikan pelajaran, jongin malah menghabiskan waktunya menghitung jumlah air yang menetes kedalam ember sambil menunggu jam pelajaran selesai. Begitu bel berbunyi dan gurunya keluar kelas, Jongin langsung meletakkan kepalanya kembali ke atas tumpukan buku dan melanjutkan acara tidur siangnya yang tadi tertunda

Ternyata kemalasannya bukan cuma di sekolah saja tapi juga sampai di rumahnya. Bukannya mengerjakan tugas sekolah atau belajar untuk ujian, jongin malah menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain ponsel sambil nonton TV dan memakan buah jeruk yang kulitnya asal ia buang ke lantai

Jongin sangat suka menonton acara _music show King of Mask Singer_ dan dia bisa menebak siapa si penyanyi misterius dengan tepat. Ia tersenyum bangga karena kemampuannya itu. Sama seperti gurunya, ibunya Jongin juga sama kesalnya menghadapi anaknya yang sangat malas itu

"Kalau saja kau bisa memecahkan soal matematika dengan kemampuanmu itu, Universitas Seoul pasti sudah menerimamu sekarang" omel ibunya Dan Bi sambil mengganti acara TV nya ke drama sageuk. Jongin langsung protes karena ibunya dengan seenaknya mengganti channel tv padahal ia sedang menonton acara favoritnya

Ibunya Jongin tidak peduli dan terus saja mengomel panjang lebar. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin mirip dengannya tapi tidak mewarisi kepintarannya bahkan ayahnya saja pintar. Kenapa Jongin begitu malas? bahkan ia tidak mau berusaha. Kalau dia tidak ada dan menyusul ayahnya, lalu bagaimana Jongin akan hidup nanti?

"Aku akan hidup dan makan dengan baik, jangan khawatir takdir yang akan menentukan"

"Kau akan hidup dengan hanya menonton TV dan bermain ponselmu"

"Aish, eomma juga kan selalu menonton drama sageuk!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau sukai? Kalau tidak ada yang kau sukai setidaknya kau harus menemukan sesuatu yang kau kuasai!"

"Kalau aku terlahir di jaman Joseon, aku mungkin tidak perlu mengerjakan matematika" gerutu Jongin

Karena Kesal dan capek berdebat dengan ibunya yang tak mau kalah, Jongin langsung keluar rumah dan melampiaskan semua stressnya dengan mengajak temannya pergi ke tempat karauke.

Jongin bingung harus bagaimana, rasanya dia mau gila. Waktunya tidak cukup dan walaupun ada waktu lebih tetap saja tidak akan bisa mengubah apapun

"Aku berharap aku bisa menghilang dari dunia ini"

 **KKAIOLAF**

Jongin meminta temannya Baekhyun, untuk masuk universitas SM yang merupakan universitas ternama di Korea agar Baekhyun bisa mewujudkan impiannya menjadi seorang penyanyi. Baekhyun sama stressnya dengan Jongin karena dia sebenarnya ingin masuk sekolah itu, tetapi dia harus menuruti keinginan orang tuanya untuk menjadi model

"Jongin ah jika kau tidak beruntung di hari ujian SAT maka masa depan kau akan hancur, oleh karena itu berjuanglah" nasehat Baekhyun sebelum ia pergi dijemput oleh ayahnya

Jongin heran kenapa hidup seseorang ditentukan oleh ujian saja, maksudnya bisa sajakan hidupnya sukses tanpa harus mengikuti ujian. "Kenapa aku terlahir seperti ini? Tidak berguna sekali" gumam jongin

Jongin berjalan pulang seorang diri dengan lesu sampai akhirnya dia duduk di bangku taman. Dia termenung sedih memikirkan ujian besok sambil melihat genangan air hujan didekatnya dengan desahan berat. Ia jadi teringat mimpi siang tadi

 **KKAIOLAF**

Hari ujian masuk universitas itu pun akhirnya tiba, Jongin bangun tanpa rasa semangat. Saat sarapan ia mendengar suara pembawa berita yang memberitahukan ramalan cuaca hari ini yang diprediksi akan ada hujan lebat. Lagi-lagi dia mendesah dan memakai jaket biru yang berulis "L O V E" didepannya

Saat dia hendak pergi, ibunya mengejarnya dengan membawa bekal dan payung kuning untuknya tapi saat membukakan tas jongin, ia malah menemukan banyak makanan dan snack di dalam tasnya. Ibunya mengomeli tetapi jongin tidak mendengarkannya dan bergegas pergi

Ibunya berteriak dan menyemangatinya tapi juga memperingatinya bahwa kalau dalam ujian kali ini jongin gagal maka masa depan dia tidak ada harapan lagi. Jongin tidak mempedulikannya dan cepat-cepat pergi

Jongin belajar di sepanjang perjalanan di bis, sementara di luar sudah mulai turun hujan. Saat jongin sedang mengikat dan mengelung rambutnya, tiba-tiba bisnya berhenti mendadak. Dan gara gara hal itu, buku-bukunya terjatuh.

Jongin buru buru mengambil semua bukunya, ia sempat dibantu seseorang tapi karena ia cepat cepat turun dari bis ia lupa untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan saking buru burunya dia juga malah melupakan payung kuningnya yang ketinggalan di bis itu tapi saat hendak kembali ,bis itu sudah pergi

Terpaksalah, Jongin akhirnya berjalan menembus hujan sampai ke sekolah dengan langkah lesu. Ia tidak peduli kalau dirinya basah. Sesampainya di depan sekolah, dia melihat beberapa siswa yang menyemangati para peserta ujian dengan berbagai spanduk s panduk dan teriakan teriakan penyemangat. Tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak bersemangat apalagi saat dia teringat peringatan baekhyun dan ibunya.

Semua ingatan itu membuat semangat jongin makin hancur dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari sekolah padahal semua temannya sudah mulai berdatangan dan sibuk belajar di kelas.

Baekhyun mencari Jongin di kelasnya tapi ia malah mendapati mejanya jongin kosong. Karena cemas dia langsung meneleponnya tapi sepertinya Jongin tidak mau menjawab telpon darinya.

Baekhyun pun memberikan pesan dan bertanya dimana Jongin berada? kenapa ia belum datang? apakah jongin tidak akan datang.

Saat itu Jongin duduk di bangku taman dan mengacuhkan telpon dan pesannya Baekhyun. Dia memandang rintik hujan yang terus mengguyurnya dengan mata berkaca kaca.

Dia lalu mengucapkan sebuah permohonan pada hujan "Tolong buat aku menghilang. Kumohon, sekali ini saja"

Tiba tiba saja, dari arah genangan air tak jauh darinya, jongin mendengar suara seperti tabuhan genderang yang nyaring. Apakah itu suara tetesan hujan? Tapi kenapa bunyinya sangat keras? Dan juga kenapa suaranya seperti tabuhan alat musik? Apa dia sedang berhalusinasi? Atau ia sudah gilaaa?

Karena penasaran, Jongin mendekati genangan air itu walaupun ragu. Tapi anehnya, bukannya melihat bayangan dirinya di genangan air itu, Jongin malah melihat sesuatu yang lain dan mendengar suara seseorang yang terdengar seperti sedang berdoa minta hujan pada langit

"Banyak nyawa yang melayang karena kekeringan. Dan semua orang memandang ke langit, berharap hujan akan turun untuk memuaskan dahaga mereka. Kami akan mengganti kurangnya kebajikan raja dengan membakar bajunya. Mohon maafkan lah ia dengan mengambil semua kesalahannya dalam baju itu dan berikanlah kami hujan"

Dari genangan air itu, Jongin bisa melihat sebuah pemandangan aneh dimana beberapa orang tampak berkumpul di sebuah pelataran, membakar baju kebesaran raja lalu membuang abunya di sebuah gentong besar berisi air

Jongin pun mengingat mimpi kemarin siang, ia penasaran dan mencoba memasukkan kakinya kedalam genangan air itu. Tapi Jongin sangat kaget karena dia malah mendapati kakinya tenggelam cukup dalam sampai sepatunya itu terendam padahal genangan air itu seharusnya dangkal. Ia langsung menarik kembali kakinya ke permukaan air

Sementara itu, dari dalam genangan air terdengar suara seorang raja yang pesimis "Aku sudah bilang, ini tidak akan berhasil. Mulai sekarang, tidak akan ada ritual pemanggilan hujan. Bubar semuanya"

Tapi, saat raja hendak berbalik pergi, langit tiba tiba mendung dan angin bertiup kencang. Shaman mengguncang loncengnya makin hebat sambil berteriak "Akhirnya, setelah 3 tahun kekeringan melanda, hujan akan turun di Joseon."

Penasarannya semakin memuncak ketika ia mendengar dan melihat sangat jelas di genangan air itu, Jongin berjalan mundur menjauhi genangan air itu, tapi akhirnya ia berlari dan menetapkan hati untuk menceburkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam genangan air itu dan ia langsung panik mendapati dirinya sendiri tenggelam di air yang sangat dalam.

Jongin berpikir apakah ia akan mati sekarang? Ia pun menutup matanya dan berpasrah apa yang akan terjadi padanya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue / END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeong readernim ^^ Mohon maafkan kalau saya membuat beberapa tokoh menjadi seorang wanita atau GS , termasuk Kai dan baekhyun, mianhaee... mungkin diantara kalian, ada yang gak suka sama ff dengan unsur Gs, tapi karena untuk mendukung alur ceritanya , makanya saya bikin Kai dan Baekhyun menjadi seorang wanita. Sekali lagi maaf

Oh iya saya sangat berterima kasih untuk reader yang sudah membaca FF aku yang sebelumnya , dan yang udah sempet sempet nya mereview ff nya , dan maafkan kalau ff itu kurang memuaskan , maklum saya hanya seorang author abal abal yang kesepian?/ dan membutuhkan kehangatan hahahaha

Mungkin ini pendek tapi Chap selanjutnya aku usahain untuk lebih panjang dari ini. Dan saya sangat berharap respon ff remake-an ini sangat bagus ^^

Btw aku kecewa kalau Kai itu resmi pacaran sama Krystal, waktu baca beritanya aku sangat shock, lemes dan jujur aku nangis, mungkin kalian berpikir aku ini lebay atau apalah. Sebenarnya Krystal juga termasuk bias aku, tapi aku gak rela kalau Kai pacaran. Huweeeeeee gue potekkkkk TT TT TT TT

Kai itu ultimate bias aku, aku gak rela. Sedih sumpah TT. Terusss nasib HKS, CKS, KSS gimana? TT TT TT TT

Berharap april mop hiks :(( tapi apa daya udah di korfirm TT . Gue nunggunya Hunkai yang dikorfim jadi couple official eh malah yang kek gini:(( Siaapa punn bunuhhh Gue Huweeeeeeee

Tapi aku 'coba' ikhlaskan karena Kai itu manusia jadi dia berhak:(( dan aku mah apa atuh hanya seorang Fans TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Siapapunnnnn nangis bareng yok TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Finally ... review? yok kita curhat berjamaah:((


	2. Chapter 2

Sementara itu, dari dalam genangan air terdengar suara seorang raja yang pesimis

"Aku sudah bilang, ini tidak akan berhasil. Mulai sekarang, tidak akan ada ritual pemanggilan hujan. Bubar semuanya"

Tapi, saat raja hendak berbalik pergi, langit tiba tiba mendung dan angin bertiup kencang. Shaman mengguncang loncengnya makin hebat sambil berteriak "Akhirnya, setelah 3 tahun kekeringan melanda, hujan akan turun di Joseon."

Penasarannya semakin memuncak ketika ia mendengar dan melihat sangat jelas di genangan air itu, Jongin berjalan mundur menjauhi genangan air itu, tapi akhirnya ia berlari dan menetapkan hati untuk menceburkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam genangan air itu dan ia langsung panik mendapati dirinya sendiri tenggelam di air yang sangat dalam.

Jongin berpikir apakah ia akan mati sekarang? Ia pun menutup matanya dan berpasrah apa yang akan terjadi padanya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Splash Splash Love (Remake)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunKai** **, Chankai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KKaiOlaf**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn**

 **GS Genderswitch! , typo, Cerita ini bukan milik saya tetapi ini milik** **orang lain** **saya cuman meremakenya saja, Don't Like? Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Setetes air hujan tiba tiba menetes di gentong besar yang berisi air dan seketika itu pula, Jongin keluar dari dalamnya. Para pria yang mengelilingi gentong besar itu langsung heboh melihat seseorang yang keluar dari gentong itu dan Jongin sendiri pun bingung melihat semua pria asing itu

Melihat mereka semua pakai hanbok tradisional, Jongin mengira kalau mereka sedang syuting drama Sageuk yang suka ditonton ibunya. Tapi Jongin masih bingung kenapa ia bisa keluar dari gentong itu padahal ia tadi tenggelam digenangan air yang sangat dalam

Tiba tiba Jongin teringat ponselnya dan langsung mengecek hapenya rusak atau tidak. Dia sangat lega karena ponselnya tidak rusak

Sang raja, Raja Oh SeHun memandang Jongin dengan keheranan lalu bertanya "Kau manusia atau setan? Siapa kau?" sambil menunjuk Jongin dengan jarinya

"Aku?"

"Aku... seorang gosam / _siswa SMA senior_ / dan... namaku Kim Jongin"

Tapi kata itu malah membuat Sehun dan para pria itu makin heboh karena yang mereka tahu gosam itu adalah pria yang kelaminnya dikebiri. Jelas saja Sehun jadi mengira Jongin itu seorang pria dan dia langsung bertanya pada salah seorang kasim apakah orang di gentong itu juga termasuk seorang gosam?

Si kasim berkata bahwa ada 2 orang gosam yang jadi gila dan dikeluarkan dari istana. Tapi terkadang mereka menerobos masuk ke istana untuk balas dendam. Si kasim lalu menoleh ke Jongin, wajah Si kasim itu sama persis dengan wajah gurunya Jongin.

Karena mengira kalau si kasim adalah gurunya , Ia langsung memekik heboh "Kim seosaengnim! Saem! Saem! Ini dimana?! Kenapa orang orang disini sangat aneh?"

Karena Jongin berteriak dan terdengar seperti marah semua jadi yakin kalau Jongin adalah salah satu gosam yang kembali untuk balas dendam. Kasim yang mirip gurunya Jongin itu langsung berteriak pada para pengawal bahwa dia adalah seorang gosam.

Mendengar sang Kasim, 4 pengawal langsung bergerak menghunus pedang ke sekeliling lehernya Jongin. Karena Jongin masih mengira kalau mereka sedang syuting drama, dia dengan santai menjauhkan salah satu pedang dari lehernya.

Betapa terkejutnya Jongin saat dia malah mendapati jarinya berdarah, ia jadi sadar kalau itu pedang sungguhan dan mereka tidak sedang syuting drama jadi sekarang ia memilih diam daripada lehernya terputus oleh pedang itu.

Shaman berteriak berusaha menghentikan para pengawal karena dia sangat yakin kalau Jongin adalah hadiah yang di kirim langit untuk Joseon dan merupakan hadiah yang akan menyelamatkan mereka dari bencana kekeringan.

Jongin kaget menyadari dia ada di jaman Joseon sungguhan dan yang lebih membingungkannya adalah kata kata shaman tentang dirinya yang akan menyelamatkan mereka. Shaman kembali meneriakkan doa pada langit untuk menurunkan hujan dan menyuruh Jongin agar ia bisa menyelamatkan mereka dengan menurunkan hujan dengan secepatnya.

Tapi Jongin malah diam, ia panik karena langit disana sangat cerah dan tak ada tanda tanda akan turun hujan. Jongin sedikit kesal, padahal di jamannya hampir setiap hari hujan tapi mengapa di jaman ini malah sebaliknya bahkan kemungkinan untuk hujan sangat kecil.

Karena Jongin diam saja, pedang pedang itu malah menempel makin dekat ke lehernya. Salah satu dari pengawal tersebut berkata agar ia jangan diam saja dan lakukan sesuatu agar hujan turun.

Jongin tiba tiba teringat saat suatu hari dia menonton drama sageuk dan ada sebuah adegan yang sama persis dengan yang dilakukan si Shaman yang meminta hujan turun. Jongin langsung cepat mempraktekkannya dengan berteriak teriak sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya seolah dia dewa hujan.

"Hujanlah! Hujanlah! Aku sekarang ada disini! Dengan kekuasaanku Hujanlahhh!"

Aktingnya sukses besar membuat si shaman mempercayainya langsung membunyikan lonceng dan berlutut padanya. Semua pejabat pun langsung ikut berlutut padanya. Tapi hanya Sehun yang tampak tidak percaya kalau ia bisa menurunkan hujan, karena sekarang di langit pun tidak ada satupun awan jadi bagaimana ia bisa menurunkan hujan.

Tapi berhubung semua orang berlutut, Sehun akhirnya mengikutinya tapi ia tidak berlutut tetapi hanya menunduk pada Jongin. Jongin hanya menyeringai melihat semuanya. Saat semua orang bangkit, mereka malah kaget karena mendapati Jongin sudah menghilang dari gentong itu. Kemana gosam itu?

Jongin ternyata berusaha melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Semua pengawal langsung berlarian keliling istana untuk mencarinya. Jongin berlari lari dan mencari tempat persembunyian, ia pun bersembunyi diantara baju baju yang persis tadi dipakai pejabat pejabat tadi.

Tiba tiba dia punya sebuah ide bagus, ia pun tersenyum bangga karena otak encernya haha. Jongin pun memakai baju salah satu pejabat itu yang pas untuk dirinya dan menggulung rambutnya dan memasukannya ke dalam topi pejabat itu lalu ia mengeluarkan tempat pensil dan menggambar kumis dan jenggot di wajahnya dengan menggunakan spidol hitam miliknya.

Jongin pun keluar dari tempat itu dengan hati hati, dan ia kaget saat ada para pejabat memanggilnya. Samarannya sukses membuat para pejabat itu mengira kalau dia adalah salah satu diantara mereka. Dan mereka malah menggiringnya ke singgasana raja, Jongin pun pasrah dan berdoa agar ia tak ketahuan.

 **KKAIOLAF**

Sehun dan para Pejabat termasuk dirinya berkumpul untuk rapat. Jongin berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang para pejabat itu dan terus berdoa agar ia selamat . Begitu Sehun masuk, para pejabat itu langsung menunduk Jongin pun mengikutinya.

Sehun langsung berkata bahwa dia akan mencongkel matanya dan memenggal kepala si gosam itu karena ia menipu mereka, mendengar itu ia dengan susah payah menelan ludah dan memegang lehernya sendiri. Ia bergidik ngeri membayangkan itu semuanya. Huwaaaa rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang.

Sehun berkata bahwa mulai sekarang dia tidak akan mempercayai dan mengandalkan takhayul untuk menangani segala persoalan penting Joseon, semua itu hanya buang buang waktu. Mulai sekarang semua persoalan harus dipecahkan dengan menggunakan ilmu ilmiah dan matematika.

Salah seorang menteri protes karena menurutnya matematika itu bukan ilmu pengetahuan tapi tipu muslihat, bahkan menggunakan matematika itu bertentangan dengan sejarah mereka. Protes sang menteri langsung diikuti oleh semua pejabat yang lain, disana pun mulai ricuh.

Salah seorang Menteri yaitu Menteri Byun berkata bahwa bencana kekeringan ini terjadi karena langit marah pada Sehun yang sampai sekarang belum menghasilkan seorang keturunan. Dan karenanya si Menteri itu memohon agar Sehun menghabiskan malam bersama ratu pada hari yang sudah ditentukan. Sehun langsung mendesis mendengar Pak tua itu membicara hal itu lagi.

Menteri Byun dan semua pejabat yang lain langsung berlutut pada Sehun dan Jongin pun langsung ikutan berlutut agar tak ketahuan. Karena mereka berlutut sangat lama Jongin kemudian langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk diam diam merangkak keluar.

Menteri Byun yang disebut Sehun Pak Tua itu ternyata ayahnya ratu yang sangat ambisius untuk memiliki kekuasaan Sang Raja. Dia sebenarnya bersyukur dengan terjadinya bencana kekeringan ini karena bencana kekeringan ini bisa membantunya untuk membuat Sehun jadi boneka yang gampang dikendalikan.

Setelah rapat selesai, Menteri Byun pergi kekediaman sang Ratu anaknya Baekhyun. Dia memperingatkan Baekhyun agar ia harus bisa melahirkan keturunan kerajaan secepatnya. Hanya dengan keturunan lah, Baekhyun bisa mempertahankan posisinya sebagai Ratu.

Menteri Byun berkata bahwa jika Baekhyun tidak punya impian sama sekali, maka ia harus bisa mewujudkan impian ayahnya ini. Dan impiannya Menteri Byun adalah dia ingin menjadi Raja Joseon. Ia harus mewujudkan impiannya itu, dan tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang menghalanginya.

Sementara itu, Sehun sedang marah marah pada salah seorang Pejabat yang gagal memecahkan soal pitagoras. Dia menegaskan pada si Pejabat itu bahwa mereka harus terus berusaha keras agar mereka tidak dipermainkan oleh Para Menteri dan juga Pak tua itu . Dia harus bisa menyelesaikan Soal aritmatika dan pitagoras karena dia sangat memerlukannya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

 **KKAIOLAF**

Di tempat lain, Jongin kembali memakai ranselnya dan langsung berjalan dengan tergesah gesah sambil menutupi wajahnya. Tapi ponselnya Jongin terjatuh tapi ia kesulitan untuk mengambilnya karena selalu banyak pengawal yang berlalu lalang. Tak lama kemudian, kesempatan mengambil hape itu akhirnya tiba ia tersenyum lega dan bermaksud mengambilnya.

Tapi saat itu juga, tiba tiba muncul seseorang berambut panjang berpakaian serba hitam. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol pengawal pribadi Sehun. Ia yang langsung menyeret Jongin ke sebuah kuil yang berada di atas bukit dan memperlihatkan pemandangan Joseon yang kering kerontang dilanda bencana kekeringan. Jongin kaget melihat itu, ia tak tahu kalau bencana kekeringan itu separahi ini.

Tiba tiba Sehun dengan angkuh berjalan mendekat keduanya, Chanyeol menunduk saat ia melihat Sehun tetapi Jongin masih mematung menatap kearah pemandangan tadi. Sehun melihat arah pandang Jongin, ia tiba tiba memberitahu Jongin bahwa terakhir kalinya hujan turun adalah 3 tahun yang lalu.

"3 tahun?! Kau Gilaaa!" Jongin langsung memekik tak percaya

Gara gara Jongin bersikap tidak sopan dan lancang di hadapan Sehun, Chanyeol langsung menekuk lutut Jongin dengan paksa sampai ia berlutut di hadapan Sehun. Sehun mengambil pedang Chanyeol dan langsung menghunus pedang ke lehernya Jongin dan berkata bahwa dia sama sekali tidak mempercayainya hal hal yang bersifat takhayul seperti pernah Jongin lakukan. Jongin hanya diam mendengarkannya dan menunduk.

Seaneh apapun hal yang dihadapinya, dia harus tahu logika dan prinsip dasarnya. Dan karenanya dia tidak percaya kalau Jongin adalah anak kiriman dari langit apalagi tadi Jongin membohonginya. Melihat penampilan Jongin, Sehun menduga mungkin Jongin bukanlah berasal dari Korea.

Melihat kulit tannya, matanya, hidungnya mungkin ia berasal dari Jepang. Mungkin. Dan untuk ukuran pria ia sangat kecil dan juga wajahnya sangat manis kekeke , Ya tuhannn apa yang kau pikirkan Sehun! Gumamnya kesal

Sehun kaget melihat gambar yang memperlihatkan hujan rintik rintik di sebuah hutan di ponselnya Jongin dan langsung bertanya pada Jongin dengan heboh

"Yaa! Apa itu tadi!? Kau bisa membuat hujan!? Astaga kau dewa?"

Jongin berusaha menjelaskan kalau dia bukan dewa dan hanya seorang gosam yang datang dari masa depan melalui hujan. Lalu yang ada di ponselnya itu bukan hujan tapi hanya sebuah aplikasi yang bisa meramal cuaca.

"Kau bisa meramal cuaca dari benda ini?" tanya Sehu n heran dan ia mencoba mengotak -atik ponsel itu dan tak sengaja memencet tombol kamera. Dia langsung membanting ponsel itu saking terkejutnya dengan flash kamera yang tiba tiba menyala dihadapan matanya dan mengira itu kilat.

Jongin langsung mengambil ponsel nya dan mematikannya. Sehun merebutnya kembali dan langsung bingung karena benda itu sekarang hujan yang tadinya ada di ponselnya itu sekarang sudah tidak ada. Jongin memberitahu kalau ia harus mematikannya biar baterinya tidak habis.

Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan semua perkataannya Jongin dan Chanyol malah menyarankan agar mereka memotong salah satu tangannya saja. Sehun setuju setuju saja dan langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya untuk memotong tangannya Jongin.

Jongin panik mendengarnya, Jongin berusaha meyakinkan Sehun kalau dia berasal dari masa depan dan tahu segala segalanya. Dia berusaha mempromosikan dirinya yang pintar dalam sejarah tapi Sehun malah cuek dan langsung mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Ahhhh! Jangan! Raja! Raja! Aku jago Matematika! aritmatika! Pitagoras!" teriak Jongin cepat.

Teriakan nya inilah yang langsung menarik perhatian Sehun. Sehun menaikkan alisnya dan langsung mengetes Jongin dengan memberinya soal pitagoras yang gagal dikerjakan si pejabat dan murid muridnya.

Sehun berkata kalau ia akan memberikan waktu 2 hari pada Jongin untuk memecahkan satu soal itu. Mendengar itu ia sangat kaget. Ia sangat payah dalam soal matematika ingat!

Awalnya Jongin bingung karena huruf huruf yang dipakai di soal itu adalah huruf hanja - _huruf tradisional Cina-_ Tapi dia mengenali bentuk pitagoras nya, ia pun langsung mengeluarkan tempat pensilnya dari ransel dan mengerjakan soal itu dengan pulpen.

Sehun tercengang melihat Jongin menulis dengan benda asing, bagaimana caranya dia bisa menulis tanpa tinta.

"Ohh, ini hanya Pen" jawab Jongin santai dan serius mengerjakan soal itu.

Sehun hanya mengangguk, tapi sekarang ia lebih tercengang lagi saat Jongin berhasil memecahkan soal pitagoras itu dengan sangat cepat dan mudah padahal para sarjana saja tidak bisa memecahkannya walaupun mereka sudah berusaha mengerjakannya 3 hari. Dan Jongin hanya mengerjakannya dengan hitungan jari. Chanyeol juga sangat kaget melihatnya.

Jongin berkata bahwa di masa depan, gosam pasti bisa memecahkan soal itu.

"Maksudmu, di masa depan, orang orang rela jadi gosam _–pria_ _yang kelaminnya dikebiri-_ untuk belajar aritmatika?"

"Iya, kebanyakan orang akan jadi gosam - _anak SMA_ \- dan aku termasuk gosam"

"Woww.. Luar biasa" puji Sehun sambil bertepuk tangan.

Sehun akhirnya memutuskan kalau Jongin (yang dia panggil gosam) harus mengajarinya aritmatika mulai sekarang. Jika Jongin mengajarinya dengan benar, Sehun berjanji akan membebaskan Jongi n dari hukuman dan akan memperbolehkan ia pergi.

"Kurasa kau akan sangat berguna" Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Sehun sang raja memberinya sebatang uang emas. Ia juga mengusap ngusap kepalanya

Jongin yang selama ini merasa dirinya sangat tidak berguna, tentu saja sangat tercengang mendengar ucapan Sehun itu. Dan Ia juga tercengang Sehun mengusap usap kepalanya. Ia menatap Sehun yang tersenyum , secara spontan ia juga ikut tersenyum.

Ia seperti di hipnostis dengan senyumannya itu dan ia baru sadar kalau Sehun sangat tinggi dan hmm tampan, sangat... tampan. Sehun menambahkan bahwa Jongin hanya boleh pergi kalau hujan sudah turun. Jongin yang masih belum sadar, ia spontan hanya mengangguk setuju.

Setelah itu Sehun pergi sambil mengembalikan pedang kepada Chanyeol, disitulah Jongin kembali sadar. Jongin hanya memandang punggung Sehun dengan senang dan sekarang ia memegang rambutnya sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol pun mengajaknya pergi ke tempat penginapan untuk dirinya. Jongin kira Chanyeol mengajaknya ke penginapan sekaligus membayarkan uang sewanya untuk dirinya, tetapi ia malah meminta tagihan uang sewa padanya.

"Apaaa?" tanya ketus Jongin saat melihat Chanyeol menghalangi pintu masuk dan menadahkan tangan kanannya.

"Uang Sewa"

"A.. Apa?"

"Uang Sewa, apa kau tuli!"

"Aishhh kau tau, aku tak punya uang"

Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan isyarat yaitu terus memandangi emas yang tadi diberikan Sehun. Jongin tau yang dimaksud Chanyeol, ia pun mendesah dan memberikan Emas tadi dengan kasar. Chanyeol pun tersenyum sambil menepuk bahunya dan berlalu pergi

Sayang Jongin tidak bisa langsung menikmati uang emasnya karena Chanyeol yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Penginapannya hanya sebuah kamar kecil tanpa apapun, bahkan buang air pun harus memakai pispot kecil. Parahnya lagi, saat ia duduk santai dilantai tiba tiba ada tikus terjatuh di jaketnya. Walaupun tidak suka tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak punya tempat tinggal lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ho Ho Ho i'm be back...

Makasih yang udah nungguin FF ini dengan sabar haha

Oh iya kalau arti kata Gosam itu ada dua arti, yaitu kalau di jaman Joseon artinya adalah Pria yang kelaminnya dikebiri dan kalau di jaman modern itu artinya siswa SMA , Jadi maklum kalau jongin disangka pria disana haha

Thanks to ...

Baper: Iya ini udah next kok, Makasih ya sudah review ^^

LulluBee: Iya ini remake kan dari drama yang judulnya sama , coba deh nonton cuman 2 episode kok

makasih sudah review ^^

Ohkim9488: Iya dia eneg sama tu pelajaran , liat soalnya juga berasa ingin muntah haha, Makasih sudah review ^^

Chelseaniki: iya ini remake kan dari drama yang diperanin Yoon Doo Joon sama Kim Seul Gi, Btw Makasih ya sudah review ^^

Hunkailover: Oke sippp , Makasih sudah review ^^

Kim Jongin Kai: Sama dong:( , Udah kejawabkan diatas rajanya itu siapa haha, Thanks for your review ^^

Hunkai9488: Udah yaaa , Makasih sudah review ^^

Kaiiiiii: Oke oke hehe, Makasihhhh udah review ^^

Guest: Ini sudah panjang kok. hmmm mungkin, Makasih sudah nyempetin review ^^

TianLian: Yeahhh salahhhh haha , Sehun disini jadi Raja haha duh bayangin deh si sehun pake baju Raja pasti keceee banget hahay, iya ini semacam time travel btw makasih udah review aku suka review kamu paling panjang kekeke

Hun520han: Okeeeee, Makasih sudah review ^^

Askasufa: Iya aku juga sama suka sama drama itu, dan pas nonton aku kepikiran doojoon itu sehun sama si seulgi itu jongin soalnya sama sama pesek haha , Oke Makasih sudah review ^^

Heyoyo: Okee ini udahhhh , Makasih sudah review ^^

Dan juga

Yang udah nge follow sama nge favoritin ini FF ^^ See you to next chap!

Jangan bosen buat review yaaaaa =))


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol pun mengajaknya pergi ke tempat penginapan untuk dirinya. Jongin kira Chanyeol mengajaknya kepenginapan sekaligus membayarkan uang sewanya untuk dirinya, tetapi ia malah meminta tagihan uang sewa padanya.

"Apaaa?" tanya ketus Jongin saat melihat Chanyeol menghalangi pintu masuk dan menadahkan tangan kanannya.

"Uang Sewa"

"A.. Apa?"

"Uang Sewa, apa kau tuli!"

"Aishhh kau tau, aku tak punya uang"

Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan isyarat yaitu terus memandangi emas yang tadi diberikan Sehun. Jongin tau yang dimaksud Chanyeol, ia pun mendesah dan memberikan Emas tadi dengan kasar.

Chanyeol pun tersenyum sambil menepuk bahunya dan berlalu pergi Sayang Jongin tidak bisa langsung menikmati uang emasnya karena Chanyeol yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

Penginapannya hanya sebuah kamar kecil tanpa apapun, bahkan buang air pun harus memakai pispot kecil. Parahnya lagi, saat ia duduk santai dilantai tiba tiba ada tikus terjatuh di jaketnya. Walaupun tidak suka tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak punya tempat tinggal lain..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Splash Splash Love (Remake)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunKai bit** **Chankai** **, Chanbaek**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KKaiOlaf**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn**

 **GS Genderswitch! , typo, Cerita ini bukan milik saya tetapi ini milik** **orang lain** **saya cuman meremakenya saja, RnR Please**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Keesokan paginya, Jongin disuruh kasim yang mirip guru matematika untuk memakai baju kasim. Kita memanggilnya Kasim Guru saja, ya karena Jongin juga tetap memanggil kasim itu dengan Kim Saem walau tahu dia bukan guru matematikanya.

Jongin tak mau memakai baju kasim karena ternyata ia dijadikan kasim badut (kasim yang tugasnya melucu). Kasim guru mengatakan kalau menjadi kasim badut itu pekerjaan hebat. Walau Sehun mungkin tak akan tertawa pada apapun yang jongin lakukan. "Jadi jangan lakukan apapun."

"Tapi banyak gaun cantik di sini," ujar Jongin merajuk.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi seorang Gosam? Dan kau masih ingin memakai gaun? Walaupun kau seorang pria cantik tapi kau tetap seorang pria. Kalau kau pun seperti seorang gadis apa Yang Mulia mau dekat-dekat denganmu? " tanya Kasim Guru heran.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur karena kau terlahir sebagai pria di Joseon!"

Jongin yang sedang berkaca berbalik kaget, "Hah?! Pria?! kenapa Saem mengira aku pria?"

"Bukankah gosam itu adalah pria? Gosam itu pria! Berbanggalah! Apa kita ini pendosa? Kau sekarang seorang kasim dan Seorang kasim tetaplah seorang pria!" jawab Kasim Guru menyemangatinya.

Hahaha.. jadi selama ini semua berpikir kalau ia itu pria. Iya juga sih. Rambutnya dicepol, dan jaman dulu lumrah kalau pria berambut panjang dan memakai rok. Apalagi Jongin disebut anak Langit dan Gosam.

Jongin masuk ke ruangan kerja Raja dan merasa kalau ia patut bersyukur dikira pria. Sekali sekali jadi pria tak apa kan, lebih baik menjadi pria di Joseon kalau ia jadi gadis disini mungkin semua pria termasuk Sehun akan terpesona dengan kecantikannya haha pikirnya percaya diri. Ia pun mengoprek perpustakaan pribadi Sehun untuk mencari tahu Sehun itu siapa. Tapi semua tulisan memakai huruf Hanja jadi ia harus cari cara lain.

Jongin yang sibuk melihat lihat buku tak menyadari ada sepasang kaki berjalan tanpa sepatu kearahnya. Langkahnya tak terdengar dan Jongin baru menyadari saat tangannya dicekal. Sehun membalikan tubuhnya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Ak.. aku hanya melihat lihat buku saja Yang Muli..a" jawabnya tercekat kaget ia ketahuan oleh Sehun. Sehun hanya diam dengan muka datarnya dan menarik Jongin ke ruangannya.

Ternyata Sehun menariknya untuk mulai belajar sesuai dengan janjinya. Rajin banget nih Raja pikir Jongin. Jongin mengambil kertas dan spidol miliknya dan mulai menulis materi aritmatika yg ia ingat. Sehun yang melihat tulisan Jongin menebak kalau itu adalah angka Arab. _(Note : angka yang kita gunakan memang berasal dari angka Hindu-Arab yang diadopsi oleh Arab dan telah dimodifikasi saat mencapai Eropa pada abad pertengahan.)_

Jongin bertanya apa Sehun benar-benar tak mengetahui huruf dan angka itu? Sehun menggeleng dan Jongin memutuskan untuk tak mengajari aritmatika langsung, tapi mengajarinya yang dasar dulu. Sehun harus mulai mengenal angka terlebih dahulu. Sehun menatap Jongin kesal, maka Jongin pun membuat perjanjian, Ia akan mengajarinya setelah Sehun melakukan tes.

Haha.. Sehun mencemooh usul Jongin. Hayolahhh Semua orang juga tau kalau ia tak pernah salah menyelesaikan soal matematika saat menjadi Putra Mahkota.

"Apa kau pikir aku ini otomatis jadi Raja?"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku akan pukul

keningmu kalau kau salah jawab?" tantang Jongin.

Sehun tak menjawab malah memandangi Jongin. "Mari kita bicara tentang dirimu. Kau ini kalau bicara berani menatap mataku dan memanggilku tanpa embel embel yang mulia hah! Kau tak punya rasa takut!."

Jongin menyadari kesalahannya. Suaranya lirih dan matanya lirik kanan lirik kiri saat menjawab, "Errr… Bagaimana .. aku bisa mengajar kalau aku tak melihatmu?"

Tapi ternyata Sehun tak marah dan membiarkannya karena sudah lama ia tak bertemu orang seperti Jongin, Sudah cukup lama dia tidak bertatap mata dengan seseorang. Biasanya orang-orang selalu menunduk dan tak berani padanya. Ia pun siap menghadapi tes yang diberikan Jongin. Akhirnya Jongin pun mengajarkan menulis angka yang kemudian diikuti dengan pelajaran penjumlahan, pengurangan, perkalian terlebih dahulu setelah itu baru memberikan Sehun Tes.

Jongin sangat puas saat dia membuat kesalahan. Jongin tertawa pelan karena ia sengaja mencoret sangat panjang saat ada jawaban Sehun yang salah. Sehun kesal dan hampir marah melihat jawabannya banyak yang salah. Ia tak terima dan ia malah menuduh Jongin kalau ia sengaja menyalahkan jawabannya. Tapi Jongin hanya diam dengan raut kemenangan diwajahnya yang menyebalkan.

 **àà** **KKAIOLAF** **ßß**

Setiap hari Jongin mengajar dengan mudah. Tapi ada yang paling sulit untuk Jongin yaitu ia yang biasanya bangun siang harus bangun pagi pagi begitu ayam yang ada dipekarang penginapannya berkokok. Jongin menggerutu, ia jadi ingin makan ayam itu saja biar Ayam itu tak mengganggunya.

Setiap hari dirinya harus menemani Sehun keliling istana sambil mengajarinya matematika. Ia terkantuk-kantuk sambil memegangi payung besar dan karena Sehun lebih tinggi darinya ia harus memegang payungnya sangat tinggi sementara Sehun melatih berhitung di pasir.

Karena keberatan Jongin sering menjatuhkan payung, keatas kepala Sehun. Tapi Sehun tidak marah dan diam saja.

Karena cuaca sangat panas, ia selalu kehausan dan terus-terusan minum di sebuah gelas khusus yang kemarin diberi Chanyeol. Saking hausnya dia bahkan langsung mengabaikan tugasnya memayungi Sehun dari terik matahari hanya demi minum.

Karena air adalah barang langka dipenginapannya, Jongin bisa minum banyak di istana. Ia biasanya membawa pulang minum tapi selalu dihabiskan oleh chanyeol dan anak ibu pemilik penginapan. Tapi Jongin tak marah karena anak laki laki itu lucu nama nya Kim Mingyu, Jongin heran ia merasa kalau ia pernah melihatnya tapi ia tidak ingat.

Setelah puas minum ia ingat kalau ia masih menyimpan onigiri yang dibungkus nori yang ia bawa dari rumahnya. Ia membongkar tasnya, tapi tak ketemu. "Dimana, ya? apa aku sudah memakannya?"

Ternyata onigiri itu sudah ada di tangan Sehun yang tadi mengobrak abrik tas Jongin dan sekarang ingin tahu benda apa itu. Ia terus memandang Onigiri itu dengan bingung dan Ia membuka-buka catatan kerajaan dan menemukan kalau bentuknya mirip bom! Sedikit was-was, Sehun menarik sumbu _(yang sebenarnya tali merah untuk membuka plastik)_ dan menyalakannya dengan menggunakan lilin.

Melihat sumbu itu menyala, Sehun langsung melemparkan keluar jendela dan bertiarap. Terdengar suara gedebug, bukan karena bom meledak tapi karena tiarapnya Sehun itu benar-benar menjatuhkan diri dengan sangat keras.

"Jeonhaaaa...," Kasim Guru langsung membuka pintu kamar karena khawatir mendengar suara gedebug itu. Melihat tak ada apa-apa, Kasim Guru hanya bisa beraigoo aigoo saja.

Sehun langsung duduk cantik dan langsung memasang wajah datarnya lalu ia berdehem

"Khemmm Kau..hanya boleh datang saat aku 'memanggilmu'! Sekarang Keluar Kau!" Ia mengambil bola dan langsung melemparkan bola ke arah kasim guru, ia malu dan kesal sendiri.

Tak hanya onigiri yang dicuri dari Jongin, Sehun juga mengambil spidol yang membuatnya terkesima dan mulai mencobanya. Ia benar-benar senang pada spidol itu. Saat pertemuan dengan para menteri dan mereka meminta pendapatnya, ia memegang keningnya pura-pura berpikir. Padahal ia sedang menghafalkan tabel perkalian 8 dan 9 yang ia salin di telapak tangannya untuk persiapan ujian. Hahaha…

 **àà** **KKAIOLAF** **ßß**

Akhirnya, tibalah saat kemampuan matematika Raja Oh Sehun diuji. Di ruangan itu hanya ada Sehun, Jongin dan Chayeol saja. Ujian dimulai, Sehun dan Jongin sama-sama melepas topi mereka. Chanyeol sudah siap meniup seruling. Jongin memberikan soal ujiannya dengan menyanyikan lagu anak-anak dan Chanyeol mengiringi lagu itu dengan serulingnya.

Jongin pun mulai menyanyi dan menanyai. Pertanyaan pertama benar. Kedua benar. Ketiga salah! Yay! Jongin kegirangan dan langsung memberi hukuman, menepuk jidat Sehun sangat keras. Sampai terdengar suara tepukannya, dan Sehun hanya menahan kesal berani beraninya ia menepuknya bahkan kedua telinganya merah menahan kesal.

"Jeonhaaaa...," kasim guru yang menunggu di luar mendengar suara pukulan itu masuk karena khawatir dan Chanyeol pun langsung menghunus pedang. Jongin yang menyadari kesalahannya langsung panik takut Sehun murka padanya.

Sehun yang tadi menunduk sekarang tertawa sedikit terpaksa. Ia tak masalah ditepok dan merasa Jongin ini benar-benar pria. Ia dapat merasakan dari tangan si gosam itu.

"KU BILANG KAU HANYA BOLEH DATANG SAAT AKU MEMANGGILMU! ckk" Ia melempar bola, menyuruh kasim keluar.

Ujian pun dilanjut saat Sehun mulai tenang. Dan kali ini pun Sehun kembali salah.

"Apa?! Aku tak merasa salah"

"Ckk Yang Mulia Raja yang terhormat kau memang salah dan jangan mengelak"

"Kau bohong pasti ini akal akal mu!" tuduh Sehun yang masih kekeh kalau ia tak salah

"Aku tidak! 7 dikali 8 itu 56 dan kau tadi menjawab 52"

"Aku memjawab 56! Ya kan Chan?" bohong Sehun dan mengkode Chanyeol agar mengiyakan

"benarkahhh?" Tanya jongin sedikit percaya

"Hmm sepertinya kau memang tadi menjawab 52" Jawab Chanyeol sengaja dan menghindari tatapan membunuh Sehun haha

"Apa Kubilang!" Kali ini Jongin tak segan-segan. "Come on baby!" teriaknya sambil tepok jidat Sehun keras-keras. "Yess!" Hahaha… bahkan Chanyeol dan Kasim Guru yang mengintip pun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum mereka.

"Kesabaran ku telah habis! Sekarang giliran mu Gosam pesek!" ucap Sehun menyeringai dan penuh dendam

"A..aapaa apaaan?! Aku kan pengajarnya disini!" sangah Jongin ngeri melihat seringai Sehun

"Tidak ada bantahan, ingat aku adalah Raja disini!" tapi Jongin tetap menggelengkan kepala

"Yang Mulia telah memerintah Jongin! Kau harus mematuhinya !" Tambah Chanyeol yang tadi diam saja.

"Baiklahh" ucap Jongin pasrah

Sekarang gantian Sehun yang menguji Jongin. Karena Jongin kurang berkonsentrasi, ia langsung salah dalam soal pertama. Bukan main senangnya Sehun dan ia langsung mengambil pedang. dan menyuruh Chanyeol memegang tangan Jongin.

"Makanya jangan macam macam pada Raja haha!" bisik Chanyeol sambil membentangkan tangan Jongin untuk dipotong Sehun. Jongin menjerit-jerit ketakutan. Tapi teriakan Kasim Guru di luar menghentikan aksi kejam Sehun. Kasim Guru memberitahukan kalau Ratu datang.

Semua buru-buru beberes. Topi dipakai walau sempat salah dan mereka pun bertukar topi. Saat Ratu datang semua sudah di tempat masing-masing. Ratu datang untuk menyapa Sehun. Jongin yang berdiri di samping kaget dan berseru, "Baek!"

Ratu yang wajahnya mirip dengan sahabatnya Baekhyun, menoleh dan menyadari kalau ada wajah baru di sini dan bertanya apa Jongin orang baru. Dengan suaranya yang gemetar, ia mengiyakan.

Setelah datangnya Ratu suasana disini menjadi canggung bahkan Jongin berpura-pura mengagumi seruling hasil karya Chanyeol. Karena memang suasana disana memang mencekam. Pada waktu Raja makan tiba dan Ratu ia pun keluar setelahnya. Begitu pula Chanyeol.

Sepertinya mereka punya masa lalu karena Ratu menjajari Chanyeol dan bertanya mengapa ia bisa mendampingi Sehun.

"Kau menjadi anjing setianya," sindir Ratu.

Chanyeol berbalik dan menjawab, "Begitu pula dengan dirimu yang Mulia."

 **àà** **KKAIOLAF** **ßß**

Masakan tersaji di depan Sehun. Disini yang makan hanya Sehun dan pelayan dapur hanya duduk begitu pula Jongin. Saat Sehun akan menyuapkan makanan, terdengar suara perut berbunyi sangat keras. Suara itu berasal dari perut Jongin. Jongin hanya bisa menunduk semakin dalam saat perutnya berbunyi lagi.

Sehun pun menyuruh semua pelayan untuk pergi. Begitu mereka cuma berduaan, Sehun langsung menyumpit ddeokboki lalu menyodorkannya pada Jongin. Jongin langsung membuka mulutnya lebarlebar siap menerima makanan itu di mulutnya, tapi Sehun dengan nakalnya malah memasukkan makanan itu ke mulutnya sendiri. Jongin langsung nangis heboh.

Sambil mengunyah puas Sehun bertitah, "Beraninya sendok kotor _(note: ungkapan Korea_

 _untuk menyebut kelas miskin)_ tergoda oleh makananku?"

"Rakyat sedang tak punya makanan, tapi orang yang punya

sendok emas malah makan banyak hidangan dan sup!" sindir Jongin kesal, membuat Sehun terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau kelas rendahan, aku harus sehat agar bisa

menghentikan kemarau panjang," jawab Sehun membela diri.

Jongin kesal karena Sehun selalu menyebutnya kelas rendah. Ia pun menyombongkan diri,"Tapi Sendok Emas yang terhormat, rasa masakan kelas rendahan itu jauh lebih enak!"

Sehun tak percaya mendengar bualan Jongin tapi Jongin berani membuktikan. "Dimana dapur tempat Jang Geum unni bekerja?"

Sehun yang belum pernah masuk dapur heran, bagaimana bisa seorang pria masuk kedapur? Tapi Jongin tak peduli dan minta waktu 2 menit saja. Ia pun menyiapkan air panas dan mengeluarkan tteokboki instan dari tasnya. Ia memasak telor rebus dan menuang air panas ke dalam tteokboki yang sudah diberi bumbu.

Sekejap, tteokboki pun jadi. Jongin kesenangan mencium baunya yang harum. Ia mengambil satu tteok dan menyuapkan ke Sehun. Sehun menciumi baunya curiga, tapi Jongin mendorongnya untuk mencoba. Sehun membuka mulut dan Jongin pun membelokkan suapannya ke mulutnya sendiri. Nyam!

"Hahaha anggap saja itu pembalasan ku yang mulia terhormat haha" Tapi Jongin tak sekejam itu. Suapan kedua benar-benar ia berikan pada Sehun.

Sehun terbelalak merasakan sedapnya tteokboki. Ia langsung mengambil sumpit dari tangan Jongin dan makan sendiri dengan lahap. Walau pedas, tapi Sehun menolak minum dan terus makan dan makan. Jongin mendengus kesal karena lagi lagi ia makan sendiri.

Keesokan harinya, Jongin pergi ke ruangan Raja untuk mengajar, tapi ia disalip oleh beberapa pelayan dan kasim yang berlari ke ruang Raja. Ternyata Sehun sedang sakit perut. Sehun yang belum pernah merasakan pedas level 10, sekarang merasa perutnya seperti ada api.

"Ambilkan aku wadah, tidak. Panggil pelayan toilet, tidak, dimana si Gosam br*ngsek itu?" begitulah teriakan Sehun yang memegangi perutnya

Sekarang Sehun mulai mendingan setelah diberi jimat penangkal di jidat. Jongin dengan referensi sagueknya bertanya apa Raja tak mengenal _Heo Joon (tabib kerajaan dinasti Joseon yang menulis tentangpengobatan tradisional Korea, ada dramanya di MBC dulu)_ sambil mencabut jimat dari wajah Sehun.

Sehun menyindir Jongin yang sebenarnya telah mengguna-gunanya dengan maksud pemberontakan. Jongin tak gentar karena ia tahu apa penyakit Sehun. Ia pun menjelaskan dimana letak usus tempat mengolah makanan dan lambung Sehun yang terasa sakit. "So, just do ?"

Sehun tak mengerti bahasa alien Jongin. Jongin pun heran pada Sehun yang kesehatannya lemah. Ia mengacungkan jimat itu. "Katamu matematika itu penting, tapi kau malah percaya pada tahayul?" Sehun mengaku tak percaya kalau ia tak bisa melihatnya.

Jongin pun meminta Sehun meletakkan tangan di dada untuk merasakan sesuatu yang berdetak.

"Yang berdetak itu namanya jantung".

Sehun mengikuti perintah Jongin tapi tak merasakan apa-apa. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya ke dada Raja, tapi belum sempat menyentuh, Sehun mencegahnya. "Berani sekali Kau menyentuhku!".

"Tapi kau tak bisa selamanya tak mengetahui hal ini." Jongin memegang dadanya.

"Ketika kau menyukai seseorang dan merasakan dadamu berdebar-debar, kau akan tahu kalau itu adalah jantungmu."

Sehun mengerutkan kening, Ia ingin tahu bagaimana detak sebuah jantung dan mengulurkan tangannya ke dada Jongin. Jongin berteriak dan buru-buru mundur. Ia berkilah kalau ia adalah anak kelas 3 SMA, ia jadi tahu banyak hal, jadi sebaiknya Sehun percaya saja.

Sehun mendesak Jongin ke lemari dan berkata kalau Jongin ternyata jauh lebih berguna dari yang ia bayangkan. Jongin kaget melihat sikap Sehun, tapi ia hanya ingin mendorong lemari di belakangnya. Ternyata ada jalan rahasia menuju tempat lain.

Tempat itu adalah laboratorium tempat para sarjana mempelajari anatomi. Sehun pun menyuruhnya untuk menjelaskan semua yang ia tau. Jongin pun mulai menjelaskan satu per satu organ tubuh yang dicatat oleh para sarjana hingga menjadi buku. Pada mayat yang dijadikan percobaan, ia mulai menunjuk beberapa bagian tubuh. Hingga bagian otak. Dengan mengetuk-ketukkan spidolnya ke kening, ia menjelaskan dimana otak berada. Tiba-tiba mayat itu bangkit, membuat Jongin menjerit ketakutan dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sehun.

"Aku.. kira itu mayat asli"ucapnya masih ketakutan

"Tidak , kita tak boleh memakai yang asli!" jelas Sehun sambil menenangkan Jongin. Buku anatomi pun jadi.

Jongin mulai mengajarkan tentang proses fotosintesis pada sehun. Cuaca sangat cerah, membuat ia meminta ponselnya untuk selfie dengan Sehun. Mulanya Sehun kaget melihat wajahnya sendiri, dan agak canggung difoto. Tapi setelah beberapa kali, Sehun ketagihan dan mulai ikut-ikutan berekspresi yang aneh-aneh. Ratu yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan, merasa tak suka melihat kedekatan dua pria itu.

Buku pertanian pun juga jadi. Sehun menyuruh sarjana untuk memperbanyak buku itu untuk disebarkan ke rakyat agar pertanian mereka lebih baik lagi. Untuk menghargai jerih payah para sarjana, Sehun menghadiahi jeruk yang didatangkan dari Pulau Tamra. Semua mendapatkan jeruk termasuk Jongin yang ia simpan di balik baju. Sehun juga mengambil satu jeruk.

Dan berkat Jongin lah, sang tabib akhirnya bisa menulis dan menghasilkan berbagai buku ilmu pengetahuan. Buku buku medis, buku anatomi, buku agrikultur, dll. Para menteri tidak suka dengan adanya semua buku itu tapi mereka hanya bisa diam membisu. Sehun memerintahkan para pejabatnya untuk memperbanyak dan mendistribusikan buku buku ilmu pengetahuan itu ke berbagai daerah.

Secara pribadi, Sehun berterima kasih pada Jongin karena berkat nya ia bisa membuat semua menteri tua itu diam tak bersuara. Jongin benar-benar sangat berguna. Ia pun memberikan jeruk sebagai hadiah. Jongin menerimanya dengan senang hati. Sehun terus bicara menggebu-gebu tentang kejadian hari ini dan berhenti saat melihat kulit jeruk dibuang di hadapannya.

Sehun benar-benar melongo, bukan karena Jongin membuang kulit jeruk ke atas meja, tapi karena melihat Jongin menghabiskan jeruk dalam satu kali makan. Padahal jeruk adalah buah yang saking berharganya selalu dimakan sedikit-sedikit hingga 4 hari atau bahkan lebih.

"Ehh.. ini kan hanya jeruk," jawab Jongin polos.

"Hanya.. apa?!" Sehun terkejut mendengar jeruknya diremehkan.

"Sini kau, anak nakal yang tak menghargai kemurahan hati seseorang. Apa kau ini menyimpan pengemis dalam perutmu?."

Jongin mengunyah sambil minta maaf. Ia tak tahu kalau jeruk ini sangat berharga. Sehun jaga gengsi dan berkata kalau jeruk itu tak berarti baginya dan menyuruhnya keluar, sambil melempar kulit jeruk.

Kesal, Sehun langsung memerintahkan Jongin untuk pergi saja... tapi saat Jongin hendak beranjak pergi, ia malah menghentikannya dan menyuruhnya untuk membuktikan teori pelajarannya dulu. Jongin protes dan menyuruh Sehun untuk menghafalnya saja, tidak perlu pakai dibuktikan segala.

"Diluar sangat gelap, kau bisa saja tersesat di jalan. Dan ada banyak sekali hantu hantu bergentayangan di kota" kata Sehun menakut nakuti Jongin

Walaupun takut Jongin tetap mau pergi. Hingga Sehun memanggilnya lagi dan melemparinya bola. Tidak. Sehun tak menyuruh Jongin keluar seperti kalau ia melempar bola pada Kasim Guru. Ia hanya mengajak Jongin untuk menemani ia latihan bermain bola. Maksudnya ia menendang dan Jongin yang memungut bola karena Sehun tak pernah satu kalipun menggolkan bola itu. haha

"Kenapa harus latihan malam malam sih?" Jongin mengeluh disela ia memungut bola yang sudah Sehun tendang

"Karena Kalau disore atau siang hari pasti terlalu banyak yang menonton" Sehun menjawab dengan santai dan ia tiba tiba melanjutkan omelannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tak membagi sedikit dari jeruk yang berharga itu? Tak tahu malu!"

"Tuh kan aku benar. Ini masih tentang jeruk itu," tukas Jongin terengah-engah. Sehun sudah menendang berkali-kali tapi bolanya selalu keluar gawang, membuatnya harus pontang- panting memungut bola.

"Gawangnya tuh ada di sini dan kau bahkan belum menendang satu gol pun dasar payah!." Jongin menunjuk gawang.

Sehun menyuruhnya diam saja dan memungut bola. Tapi tak semudah itu untuk menutup mulut Jongin. Jongin terus saja mengomentari Sehun yang tak pernah lari. Memangnya Raja

itu bisa apa? Sehun melempar bola hingga mengenai punggung Jongin.

"Raja itu harus menjaga citra maka aku tak pernah lari."

Jongin pun mencemooh. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sehun itu tak bisa

melakukan banyak hal.

"Kau bahkan tak bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, lari sesukamu karena ada pelayan-pelayanmu. Bisakah kau lari? Bisakah kau hidup semaumu? Kau kan Raja, masa kau payah sekali," Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya dan langsung melarikan diri.

Kesal diejek Jongin, Sehun berjalan cepat untuk mengejar Jongin . Tapi Jongin yang bisa lari tentu saja tak bisa ditangkap. Semakin Sehun mempercepat jalannya, Jongin pun semakin cepat larinya. Jongin terus mengolok Sehun yang tak bisa mengejarnya, membuat Sehun panas "Ia belum tau seorang Oh sehun rupanya!" gumamnya dan akhirnya Sehun pun berlari, semakin lama semakin cepat.

Dan dengan sekali sentak, ia berhasil menarik dan memeluk Jongin hingga mereka berdua terjatuh. Walau tertangkap, Jongin malah tertawa-tawa.

"YA Gosam sialan kau cari mati hah?!" ucap Sehun kesal tapi tak terlihat kalau ia marah

Jongin memuji Sehun yang bisa lari sejauh tadi. Sehun menghela nafas kalau ia tak ingat kapan

terakhir ia bisa lari seperti itu.

"Rasanya asyik juga," kata Sehun sambil menepuk dada Jongin

Keduanya terpaku… Sehun menyadari sesuatu dan Jongin merasa ketahuan. Sehun sekarang berguling ke atas tubuh Jongin dan menindihnya, Sehun memaksanya bicara.

"Kau itu Siapa hah?! Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya. Beraninya kau menipuku!"

Jongin terperangah kaget.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC / END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Adakah yang menunggu FF ini?

Maafkan updatenya yang seabad ini , Soalnya kemarin kemarin laptopku keyboard tombol 'n'nya gak bisa jalan jadi ya gitu deh haha

Jangan bosen buat review yaaaaa =))

See ya


	4. Chapter 4

Dan dengan sekali sentak, ia berhasil menarik dan memeluk Jongin hingga mereka berdua terjatuh. Walau tertangkap, Jongin malah tertawa-tawa.

"YA Gosam sialan kau cari mati hah?!" ucap Sehun kesal tapi tak terlihat kalau ia marah

Jongin memuji Sehun yang bisa lari sejauh tadi. Sehun menghela nafas kalau ia tak ingat kapan terakhir ia bisa lari seperti itu.

"Rasanya asyik juga," kata Sehun sambil menepuk dada Jongin

Keduanya terpaku… Sehun menyadari sesuatu dan Jongin merasa ketahuan. Sehun sekarang berguling ke atas tubuh Jongin dan menindihnya, Sehun memaksanya bicara.

"Kau itu Siapa hah?! Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya. Beraninya kau menipuku!"

Jongin terperangah kaget.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Splash Splash Love (Remake)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunKai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KKaiOlaf**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn**

 **GS Genderswitch! , typo, Cerita ini bukan milik saya tetapi ini milik** **orang lain** **saya cuman meremakenya saja, RnR Please**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Jongin hanya diam saja tak menjawab Sehun. Ia baru akan menjelaskan tapi suara Sehun memotong ucapannya. "Sebenarnya aku ini... se.."

"Ckk kau pencurikan! Berikan padaku!"

"Hah.." Jongin tak mengerti yang dimaksud Sehun

"Dasar tak tau malu! Cepat berikan padaku sekarang juga!." Ia menadahkan tangan

Sejenak Jongin mencerna maksud Sehun dan ia berteriak setelah mengerti maksudnya.

"Ahh.. ini?" Ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam bajunya.

"Berani sekali kau mencuri ini dariku!"

"Maaf hehehe aku kira kau tak menginginkan ini, Ya sudah kukembalikan saja padamu." Jongin mengulurkan jeruk pada Sehun.

Sehun menyuruh Jongin menyimpan jeruk itu saja. Ia bangkit dan berkata kalau ia mau keluar istana dengan menyamar. Kalau Jongin pulangnya searah, mereka bisa pergi bersama. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik agar Jongin berdiri.

Jongin berkata kalau waktu pulangnya sudah lewat (yang berarti dia tak bisa keluar istana). Sehun mentowel pipi Jongin dan berkata, "Terus kenapa? Kau ingat aku ini Raja. Tunggu aku di sini. Ini perintah."

Sehun langsung bergegas ke ruangannya dan berganti baju dengan antusias, tanpa dibantu oleh kasimnya. Sudah lama ia tak pernah ganti baju sendiri. Saat memandang wajahnya di cermin, ia menyadari sesuatu dan memegang dadanya. Ia ingat ucapan Jongin kalau dadanya akan berdebar-debar saat menyukai seseorang.

Sambil menunggu Sehun, Jongin menggambar smiley face di jeruk tadi. Tapi kelamaan menunggu Jongin, ia akhirnya tertidur. Saat ia tertidur puas, Chanyeol membangunkannya dan mengantarkan pulang. Sampai ia keluar, sedikitpun tak nampak sosok Sehun. Jongin memandang sekelilingnya dengan kecewa.

Ditempat lain Menteri Byun mengatur agar rencana penyatuan Raja dan Ratu sukses dengan menaburkan bubuk aprodisiak di tteokboki yang disajikan besok malam. Dan jika Sehun tak mendatangi kamarnya, ia menyuruh Ratu untuk datang ke kamar Sehun. Menteri Byun memperingati dia yang tak boleh gagal kali ini.

 **KKAIOLAF**

Tteokboki tersaji, tapi tak dimakan oleh Sehun karena dia memberikan makan malamnya untuk Jongin. Sepertinya sih sebagai permintaan maaf karena ia tak datang kemarin malam, walau ia tak mengucapkannya dengan gamblang.

"kau menunggu lama kemarin? aku banyak kerjaan kemarin jadi aku melupakan janji kemarin malam! dan kau pulang bersama siapa?" Sambil sok cool membuka-buka buku dan berlaga tak peduli.

Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, dia malah sibuk memakan hidangan hidangan yang diberikan Sehun termasuk tteokbokki. Haha ia tersenyum senang karena bisa memakan makanan yang enak

Sehun yang tak mendengar jawaban Jongin, mengintip Jongin disela sela buku yang ia baca, Sehun melihat Jongin yang tersenyum bahagia yang menurutnya cantik... tiba tiba jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang ia pun memegang dadanya. Ia langsung menggeleng gelengkan kepala

"Ya Gosam jelek! Kau makin tak sopan, tak menjawab pertanyaan ku!" Ia berucap dan kembali berpura pura membaca buku

"Apa? Dengar yah Sendok emas yang terhormat bukannya yang lebih tak sopan itu makan sambil berbicara, apalagi kalau lawan bicaranya raja seperti mu"

"Oh iya aku tak tau kau begitu Jenius sampai kau membaca buku itu terbalik" tambah Jongin dan meneruskan acara makan malamnya

Sehun merasa tenggorokkan tercekat mendengar perkataan Jongin, ia lalu membalikkan buku nya cepat dan berdehem pelan. Terjadi keheningan sampai makanan yang tersaji habis.

Mendadak Sehun tiba-tiba mengomentari tempat penginapan atau bisa dibilang tempat kos Jongin yang menurutnya tidak menyajikan makanan dengan baik dan mengusulkan untuk pindah rumah saja.

Jongin bengong. Ga ada hujan ga ada angin, tiba-tiba Sehun berkata seperti itu. Sadar dengan itu, Sehun pun menghentikan pembicaraan dan sibuk membaca kembali. Diam-diam, Jongin memasukkan kembali jeruk yang kemarin digambarinya.

Ratu memulai aksinya. Sehun tak muncul di kamarnya, maka ia yang akan mendatangi kamar Sehun.

Jongin sekarang sedang mengajar cara menghitung luas lingkaran menggunakan pi=3,14. Tapi Sehun tak berkonsentrasi, ia hanya menatap guru didepannya tanpa kedip. Sehun buru-buru fokus kembali saat ditegur Jongin. Tapi pelajaran mereka harus berhenti karena mendadak kasim guru memberitahu kedatangan Ratu. Mereka buru buru membereskan semuanya, dan Jongin segera bersembunyi.

Ratu muncul dan menyapa Sehun yang sedang sibuk bekerja. Dengan lembut ia bertanya mengapa Sehun bekerja keras. Walau ada kemarau panjang atau wabah, toh di istana baik-baik saja.

Ratu ingat menurut ayahnya, sekarang Sehun pasti sedang terbakar karena aprodisiaknya mulai bekerja. Maka ia pun mulai membuka pita bajunya.

Memang benar, aprodisiaknya mulai bekerja. Jongin mulai kepanasan dan merasa pusing. Tapi ia harus bisa menahan diri karena ia bersembunyi agar tak ketahuan Ratu.

Sehun menghampiri Ratu dan mencegahnya buka baju. Tanpa rasa malu, Ratu terus melepaskan baju luarnya, dan meminta Sehun untuk tak munafik karena Sehun pun juga menginginkan kekuasaan tapi jika ia tak mempunyai keturunan kekuasaan itu akan lenyap.

Sehun memakaikan kembali baju Ratu dan mengikat pitanya. Kekuasaan memang prioritas utamanya karena Ia ingin menjadi Raja yang baik, "Jadi aku tak akan kalah.".

Alasan lain digunakan Ratu, Ia merasa kesepian. Tapi Sehun bertanya siapa sih yang di istana ini yang tak kesepian? Dia meminta agar Ratu jangan memaksakan diri seperti ini lagi.

Percakapan mereka terhenti karena ada jeruk yang menggelinding kearah mereka. Jongin muncul seperti orang ngelindur sekarang berjalan ke arah Ratu ia ingin memeluknya.

"Ah.. Baek!"

Ratu bingung sekaligus marah karena ada orang lain di kamar Sehun. Tapi Jongin malah semakin mendekatinya sambil memanggil-manggil.

"Baekhyunnnn..."

Tapi belum sempat mendekat, Jongin sudah tak sadarkan diri dan pasti terjatuh kalau Sehun tak menangkapnya. Ratu semakin marah melihat Sehun memeluk gosam itu dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya khawatir karena pipi Jongin merah sekali. Ratu pun meninggalkan ruangan sehun dengan marah karena Sehun lebih memilih gosam itu, Ratu merasa seperti dipermalukan.

Jongin akhirnya sadar dan berkata kalau ia butuh AC "Ahhh Panassss aku butuh AC ...AC..". Sehun tak mengerti ocehan Jongin. Ia tahu tak mungkin kalau ia memanggil tabib, Sehun mencoba menyadarkan Jongin. Jongin membuka mata, cerita kalau ia baru saja mimpi buruk ketemu hantu tampan.

"Sehunnnnn..." ocehannya memanggil nama Sehun. Tetapi Sehun tak marah ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Jongin yang kurang ajarnya dan memang tak pernah Sopan padanya.

Sudah mengoceh ngoceh ngawur, Jongin juga memegang wajah Sehun, dan mulai bicara keras-keras. Sehun menutup mulut Jongin yang malah balik menggigit tangannya. Sehun mengerang kesakitan, tapi ia tahan karena tahu Ratu masih di luar. Benar saja. Ratu yang masih ada di luar menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara erangan dan bisik-bisik.

Jongin mulai mengoceh tak karuan. Tadi ia menyakiti wajah Sehun, sekarang ia malah memeluknya dan memuji kalau Sehun sangat tampan, berhidung mancung, dan berkulit putih pucat.

"Tapi kau sangat jahat. Kau membuat jantungku berdebar-debar. Apa kau member dari boyband hahh!? KAU SANGAT TAMPAN SEPERTI MAKNAE EXO ITU HAHA AKU TAMBAH S... mmmbbbmm"

"Hei! Diam Pesek!" bisik Sehun yang langsung menutup mulut Jongin lagi, kali ini lebih keras karena Jongin terus berteriak walaupun mulutnya sudah dibekap. Beberapa detik kemudian, Jongin terdiam dan malah membuat Sehun panik. Ia takut kalau ia membekap mulut sampai Jongin kehabisan nafas.

Tapi Jongin sadar kembali dan kali ini mendorong Sehun hingga terjatuh dan ia berguling ke atas tubuh Sehun sambil mengoceh lagi.

"Sendok emas, kau ini jahat sekali. Aku akan pergi begitu hujan turun. Racun! Ambilkan racun, jadi aku bisa meracuninya!" teriak Jongin sambil menepuk-nepuk dada Sehun yang ia jadikan bantal.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Tapi apa kau suka saat berada didekat ku?" tanya Sehun berhati hati

"Hmmm Aku sedikit suka." Sehun terpana mendengar pengakuan Jongin. Ia buru-buru melepaskan Jongin dan memperbaiki sikap duduknya.

"Tapi aku kan hanya Anak kelas 3 SMA dan kau adalah Raja, dasar." Jongin malah beringsut mendekatinya dengan mata terpejam, merajuk.

Sehun mendengus mendengar ucapan Jongin. Ia sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan tangan Jongin yang kadang memukul dada dan wajahnya.

"Aku akan membuangmu kalau kau tak berguna. Jadi pergilah saat hujan turun!"

Jongin memeluk pinggang Sehun, berjanji akan pergi saat hujan turun dan mendoakan Sehun hidup bahagia. Sehun melepaskan pelukan Jongin dan melihat kalau ia kali ini benar benar sudah tertidur. Sehun menghela nafas dan menatap Jongin.

Tatapan yang sejak tadi ingin ia lakukan. Jongin tampak tidur dengan nyenyak, ia pun menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin.

Saat hidung mereka bersentuhan, Sehun tersadar pada apa yang hendak ia lakukan. Kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini? Ia buru-buru menjauhkan diri dari Jongin.

Sehun akhirnya memindahkan Jongin ke kursi bacanya dan memandangi wajah gadis itu lama. Setelah puas, ia berbalik dan kembali membaca. Entah bagaimana, sekarang Jongin tidur diatas tubuh Sehun sambil memeluk nya erat.

Saat pagi menjelang, Jongin terbangun dan sadar dia ada di mana. Tadi ia mengira kalau ia bermimpi tapi sekarang Ia tak bisa mengelak karena terdengar suara seseorang.

"Apa kau ini benar-benar ingin mati?! Apa kau baru saja minum arak!?"

Jongin tak berani menatap Sehun apalagi bergerak. Ia hanya bergumam kalau ia tak ingat. Sehun menyuruhnya bangun dan pulang. Jongin langsung bangun dan siap ngacir pulang kerumah, tapi Sehun menyuruhnya menunggu karena ia akan mengantar Jongin pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sehun bercerita kalau selama hidupnya ia terus berusaha. Saat menjadi pangeran, cita citanya adalah menjadi putra mahkota. Saat sudah menjadi putra mahkota, ia pikir ia bisa melakukan semuanya saat menjadi Raja. Tapi ternyata perjuangannya belum berakhir sampai situ.

"Kalau kau mendaki lebih tinggi, kau harus lebih toleran lagi." lanjutnya.

"Wahh.. kupikir Sendok Emas Joseon itu hidupnya benar-benar enak, ternyata tidak juga." komentar Jongin

"Kalau harapanku bisa terwujud melalui dirimu, maka aku akan memberimu jabatan di istana. Rumah yang bagus dan juga kuda yang bagus untuk kau naiki," janji Sehun padanya.

Jongin langsung menolak karena ia tak bisa menunggang kuda, bahkan ia juga harus kembali ke masa depan. Sehun merangkul Jongin yang lebih pendek darinya dan berterima kasih pada Jongin.

"Jujur, aku sekarang bisa bernafas lega karenamu. Terima kasih banyak."

Jongin tersanjung mendengarnya. Ia pun sebenarnya juga berterima kasih karena sebenarnya ia tak pintar. Tapi ia merasa cukup pintar karena ia bisa mengajar orang lain.

"Kalau kau bodoh, maka siapa yang pintar?" Ucap Sehun tak percaya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mengusulkan sesuatu, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita menjadi teman? Jangan menganggapku sebagai Raja, tapi anggaplah aku ini teman. Antar pria."

"Teman?" mata Jongin berbinar. "Oke, aku suka itu. Teman."

Mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah kos Jongin. Sehun melihat rumah itu dan berkata ia tak masalah kalau Jongin tak mau diberi kuda, tapi ia rasa Jongin lebih baik tinggal di rumah beratap genteng. Ia pun pamit untuk pergi.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Jongin memanggil Sehun lagi dan melemparkan sesuatu. Sehun menangkap benda itu dan tersenyum saat melihatnya. Benda itu Jeruk yang digambari orang tertawa. Ia berjanji akan menyimpannya.

Senyum Jongin mengantar kepergian Sehun. Tapi senyum itu hilang saat melihat Mingyu muncul sambil memakai bra-nya di kepala dan menyapanya dengan panggilan Noona.

"Noonaaa!" teriak Mingyu sambil berlari menghampiri Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" ucap Jongin pelan

Mungkin Mingyu mengira kalau bra-nya Jongin sebuah topi. Jongin menganga, langsung melepas 'topi' itu dan menutup mulut kecil Mingyu, ia melihat sekeliling berharap tak ada orang yang mendengar panggilan tadi.

Jongin pun mengajak Mingyu untuk masuk kedalam. Ia tak menyadari kalau ada orang yang mengintainya dan mendengarnya.

 **KKAIOLAF**

Menteri Byun dan Menteri Hwang Hee membicarakan Jongin yang selalu ada di sisi Sehun. Dan karena bisa mengambil hati Sehun, si Anak Langit itu berani mengejek Ratu. Tapi karena insiden kemarin dengan Ratu, mereka bisa menjadikan Gosam itu sebagai penjahat.

Mereka pun menyuruh pengawal untuk menangkap dan menghukum mati Jongin. Maka Jongin pun ditangkap malam itu dan siap untuk dihukum mati.

Ditempat lain, Para menteri meminta Sehun untuk menurunkan hukuman mati pada Gosam itu. Tapi Sehun menolak keras karena gosam itu sangat berguna dan ia memiliki buktinya. Ia memanggil Chanyeol masuk dengan membawa gelas minum Jongin.

Sarjana Choi menjelaskan kalau ini adalah alat untuk mengukur curah hujan. Alat itu sebenarnya untuk minum, tapi sudah dimodifikasi atas perintah Jongin. Sehun berkata kalau ia meminta Jongin itu untuk mendampinginya karena ia mempunyai pengetahuan yang hebat.

Tapi para menteri tak ingin gosam itu masih hidup setelah berani mempermalukan Ratu. Mereka minta Sehun mempertimbangkan keputusannya lagi.

Jongin ketakutan karena para pengawal sudah mengikat tangan kakinya dan mengalungkan pada lehernya, tali tersebut dihubungkan kepada kuda kuda yang siap untuk menjeratnya.

Sehun sangat peduli dengan kondisi rakyat yang tak punya air bersih sementara mereka bisa makan dan minum enak di istana. Dari pada menyalahkan alam, lebih baik mereka mempersiapkan air bersih yang disuling dari air hujan.

"Itulah yang seharusnya kita yang memakan nasi dari rakyat kita sendiri lakukan."

Semua menteri tertunduk. Ucapan Sehun ada benarnya. Menteri Hwang Hee mengusulkan untuk menguji kemampuan Gosam itu terlebih dahulu, seperti yang tadi Sehun ucapkan.

Tetapi Jongin diberi waktu 2 minggu kalau ia melebihi batas tertentu ia harus disingkirkan, Betapa bergunanya jika rakyat bisa mengetahui waktu saat mendung dan tanpa matahari. Sehun pun akhirnya setuju karena tak ada pilihan lagi.

Tubuh Jongin sudah terikat dengan tali, siap melepas anggota tubuhnya ke lima arah. Kuda-kuda mulai berjalan, membuat tubuh Jongin terangkat. Jongin menjerit kesakitan.

Tapi untungnya sebilah pedang memutus tali itu, menyelamatkan Jongin. Chanyeol datang dengan membawa titah dari Sehun. Tubuh Jongin pun menghempas ke tanah dengan keras, ia langsung terbatuk batuk.

"Kau tak apa apa?!" Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin yang tergeletak, tapi Jongin tak menjawab, ia malah memeluk Chanyeol dan menangis dipelukannya. Chanyeol hanya diam dan membalas pelukannya.

Sehun sadar akan jebakan Menteri Hwang Hee. Bisa tahu waktu tanpa matahari? Di Joseon, matahari adalah waktu itu. Dan ia (Raja) adalah matahari.

Sarjana Choi berkata kalau Menteri Hwang Hee menantang kemampuan Jongin tetapi itu rencana mereka untuk menyingkir Jongin dan mempermalukannya. Dua minggu tak cukup bagi mereka untuk mempersiapkan semuanya dan mengusulkan untuk membuang Jongin saja.

Jongin sempat mendengar percakapan itu, ia jadi frustasi sendiri. Jongin pun mengajak Chanyeol untuk pulang kerumah. Disana Jongin terus melamun dan mengeluh pada Chanyeol yang sibuk membuat seruling dan tak menghiraukannya. Ia bukanlah Dong Yi ataupun Jang Geum. Ia hanya Anak kelas 3 SMA. Masa iya mereka mau membunuhnya?

Chanyeol mengiyakan. Sangat lumrah kalau ia dibuang setelah tak berguna. "Kalau kau punya banyak waktu luang hingga bisa bicara padaku, kenapa kau tak kerjakan saja masalah itu?"

"Ahh bagaimana aku yang membuat perhitungan dan kau yang membuat alat alatnya.." Ide Jongin melihat Chanyeol dengan mudahnya membuat suling suling itu.

"Apa?! Aku tak mau!"

"Ayolah Chan.. kau mau aku dihukum mati lagi.."

"Tidak! Urus saja urusan masing masing" putusnya ia pun beranjak pergi

Tapi Jongin menahan Chanyeol dan memegang tangannya. Ia memasang wajah memelas, berharap Jongin mengabulkan permintaannya.

Yang terjadi kemudian adalah Chanyeol mulai mempelajari kertas hitungan Jongin Aww…. Dan Jongin juga mulai membuka buku persiapan Ujian-nya lagi dan mulai melakukan perhitungan.

Sementara di kerajaan Sehun tak selera makan. Tteokboki yang terhidang di mejanya malah mengingatkannya pada Jongin yang dicekal, tak boleh masuk ke dalam istana. Ia membuka sebuah kotak dan hanya memandangi isinya.

"Aku merindukanmu..." gumamnya

Mungkin Jongin tak boleh masuk istana, tapi tak ada larangan baginya untuk keluar istana dan menemui Jongin.

Maka di sinilah ia sekarang. Duduk di samping Jongin yang tertidur beralaskan buku ujian, yang biasanya memang dipakai untuk tidur. Tapi kali ini ia tidur karena kelelahan belajar.

Sehun menyelimuti Jongin dengan baju luar yang terlepas dan memandanginya lama. Ia mengelus kepala Jongin pelan.

Jongin terbangun sendirian. Melihat handphone dan yang ada di mejanya tertata rapih, ia menyadari kalau Sehun pasti datang kemari. Ia menoleh kiri kanan, tapi tak kelihatan sosok Sehun sedikitpun.

Dan di pojok kertas hitungannya, ada gambar smiley face yang persis dengan yang ia gambar di jeruk. Hal kecil itu membuatnya menjadi bersemangat.

Di istana, Sehun menaruh kembali jeruk itu ke dalam kotak. Ia membawanya karena ingin menyalin gambar itu

Setetes darah jatuh ke kertas hitungannya, membuat Jongin kaget dan menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia mimisan karena belajar dengan keras?

"Daebak," gumam Jongin sambil merobek ujung kertas untuk menyumbat hidungnya.

Di kamar, Chanyeol menemukan jaket Jongin yang dijadikan selimut oleh adiknya Mingyu. Ia memperhatikan tulisan di depan jaket yang bertulis L.O.V.E.

 **KKAIOLAF**

Jongin masih belum berhasil menemukan hitungan yang pas untuk jam airnya. Berkali-kali mencoba, berkali-kali itu pula ia gagal. Tapi ia tak menyerah dan terus mencoba.

Sehun juga tak bisa tidur. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan mencoba memasukkan bola ke dalam gawang, yang tak kunjung masuk .

Ia terus memikirkan Jongin. Wajah manisnya yang diam-diam ia perhatikan di balik buku saat belajar bersama. Oh iya sebenarnya malam itu, saat pertama kali ia berjanji untuk mengantar Jongin pulang, ia sebenarnya datang. Tapi saat itu, Jongin sudah berjalan pergi dengan Chanyeol.

Dan saat Jongin tertidur di kamarnya? Sebenarnya ia tak tidur semalaman. Ia tak ingin memejamkan mata sedikitpun karena ia senang dipeluk oleh Jongin. Ia baru pura-pura tidur saat Jongin terbangun.

Setelah memikirkan Jongin dan mengingat apa yang dikatakannya saat ia menemaninya bermain bola. Akhirnya ia berhasil menendang bola ke dalam gawang. Ia tersenyum senang, Sehun tahu kalau waktu 2 minggu cukup bagi Jongin untuk berhasil melakukannya. Sehun percaya dengan kemampuan Jongin.

Dan keyakinan Sehun benar. Jongin akhirnya berhasil melakukannya. Hitungannya telah selesai. Benar-benar telah selesai. Di saat yang bersamaan, Sehun merasakan tetes air mengenai wajahnya.

Hujan. Hujan turun! Ia pernah berkata kalau hujan turun, Jongin boleh pergi. Itu perjanjian mereka. Hingga hujan turun dengan derasnya.

" _Aku akan pergi saat hujan_ _turun._ _"_ Perkataan itu terus ternyiang dibenak Sehun.

Sehun berdiri. Dan ia pun berlari. Lari yang paling kencang seumur hidupnya, berharap masih bisa bertemu dengan Jongin. Ia tak mau kehilangan Jongin

Jongin sudah berganti baju, memakai seragam SMA-nya. Ia menatap hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Entah kenapa ia tak merasa bahagia, hati kecilnya ingin tetap tinggal disini.

" _Kau boleh pergi saat hujan turun!"_ Ia jadi teringat perkataan Sehun dulu.

Jongin sekarang melihat ada genangan di halamannya dan ia mencoba menapakkan kakinya di sana. Dan benar saja genangan itu tidak dangkal, terasa dalam seperti yang dulu pernah ia rasakan. Itu berarti ia bisa pulang ke masa depan. Tapi siapkah? Jongin pun mundur untuk ambil ancang-ancang dan melangkahkan kakinya.

 **KKAIOLAF**

Sehun yang berlari dari istana tak menemukan siapapun di rumah Jongin. Benarkah Jongin sudah pergi? Ia melihat kertas hitung Jongin sekarang sudah lengkap jawabannya, tapi ia tak merasa bahagia.

Ternyata Jongin masih belum kembali ke masanya dan malah pergi ke tempat jam air yang ia buat. Dengan hitungan yang telah ia selesaikan, maka jam air itu biasa digunakan. Dan ia berhasil melakukannya. Ia sendiri merasa terkesima dengan pencapaiannya.

Ia mendengar langkah kaki dan menoleh.

"Sehun..."

Sehun datang dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Jongin lalu berkata kalau ia telah selesai membuat jam air.

Masih ingat saat di kelas, Jongin bisa menebak bel pulang dengan mengitung tetes air yang bocor di kelas? Ia merasa waktu bisa dihitung dengan air, karena saat itu jam 3 pas dengan ember air yang penuh.

"Seumur hidupku, aku tak pernah berbuat.. seolah-olah hidupku hanya tergantung pada orang lain. Selama ini aku tak pernah berhasil dalam apapun walau sudah berusaha keras dan itu membuktikan betapa tak bergunanya aku. Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar berusaha sebaik-baiknya." mata Jongin berkaca-kaca saat mengakuinya

"Jujur, sebenarnya aku sangat bodoh dalam matematika." Jongin pun menangis.

Sehun menghampirinya dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga berusaha keras, tapi.."

Sehun meraih tangan Jongin dan meletakkan ke dadanya yang berdebar keras. "Aku tak punya jawabannya."

Sehun meraih Jongin ke dalam pelukannya. Jongin masih menangis sambil memandangi hujan yang perlahan mulai reda. Ia akhirnya membalas pelukan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC / END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gimana?

Sehunnya udah ada benih benih cinta tuh ke nini , nini pun begitu haha

Oh iya kemarin aku melakukan kesalahan haha, dichap sebelumnya kan ada anak kecil yang namanya Mingyu, tapi kemarin aku baca ulang kaget karena tanpa sadar disana marganya kim, karena disini ceritanya dia adiknya chanyeol jadi otomatis marganya ganti jadi park. Maaf yaa

Terus disinikan aku menulis ratu tanpa menggunakan nama baekhyun itu sengaja, karena wajah ratu hanya mirip dengan baekhyun tapi namanya beda kok, tapi itu beneran baekhyun kok bukan yang lain jadi aku hanya menulisnya menggunakan ratu saja.

Thanks to:

, , janaclouds19, Asmaul, cute, Kim Kai Jong, mutiara. , Hunna94, Kaiiii, MommyKai, Baper, Kaisooah, hunkailovers, jongiebottom, Kamong Jjong, Nadhefuji, Baby Magnae, deathangel94, novisaputri09 and follower, favoriter

Oke , semoga kalian suka sama ff remake an ini

Jangan bosen buat review yaaaaa =)) , review kalian adalah penyemangat aku untuk menulis

See ya ...


	5. Chapter 5

"Seumur hidupku, aku tak pernah berbuat.. seolah-olah hidupku hanya tergantung pada orang lain. Selama ini aku tak pernah berhasil dalam apapun walau sudah berusaha keras dan itu membuktikan betapa tak bergunanya aku. Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar berusaha sebaik-baiknya." mata Jongin berkaca-kaca saat mengakuinya

"Jujur, sebenarnya aku sangat bodoh dalam matematika." Jongin pun menangis.

Sehun menghampirinya dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga berusaha keras, tapi.."

Sehun meraih tangan Jongin dan meletakkan ke dadanya yang berdebar keras. "Aku tak punya jawabannya."

Sehun meraih Jongin ke dalam pelukannya. Jongin masih menangis sambil memandangi hujan yang perlahan mulai reda. Ia akhirnya membalas pelukan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Splash Splash Love (Remake)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunKai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KKaiOlaf**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn**

 **GS Genderswitch! , typo, Cerita ini bukan milik saya tetapi ini milik** **orang lain** **saya cuman meremakenya saja, RnR Please**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Hujan perlahan mulai berhenti. Jongin tahu kesempatannya untuk kembali akan habis. Ia menangis saat memeluk Sehun lebih erat. Ia sudah menentukan pilihannya.

Hujan telah berhenti. Sehun mengajak Jongin pergi. Karena jam airnya belum berfungsi dengan benar. Ia memutuskan untuk mengungsikan Jongin ke Cina dan ia sudah menyiapkan segalanya.

Tapi Jongin tak mau pergi. Sehun membujuk hal ini demi keselamatan Jongin. Tapi Jongin keukeuh tak mau.

"Jongin! ini demi keselamatan mu, mereka sekarang akan membunuhmu!"

"Aku tak peduli! aku akan tetap disini walaupun mereka akan membunuhku"

"Oke kau tak akan ke cina, tapi kau harus pergi dari sini sekara-"

"Aku sudah melarikan diri ke sini dan aku tak mau melarikan diri lagi!"

Muncul Chanyeol yang menunggang kuda kearah mereka dan Sehun pun meminta Jongin pergi bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Jongin dan langsung membawanya paksa. Sepertinya itu adalah titah Sehun. Tapi tanpa di ketahui Sehun, Chanyeol diam-diam membawa misi sendiri.

Sarjana Choi memerintah Chanyeol untuk membunuh Jongin demi kebaikan besama. Ia menjanjikan Chanyeol akan menjadi pejabat tingkat 5 di pemerintahan jika misi ini selesai.

Saat itu Chanyeol mengatakan Jongin adalah orang dari masa depan. Tapi Sarjana Choi malah merasa hal itu lebih berbahaya. Ia memandangi jaket Jongin yang bertuliskan L.O.V.E dengan tak suka.

Menteri Byun memberitahu putrinya tentang kesembronoan Sehun yang lari hanya demi menyelamatkan gosam. Kali ini Sehun benar-benar mencari masalah sendiri.

Ratu heran mengapa Sehun bertingkah seperti itu. Ia pun diam-diam masuk ke ruangan Sehun, mencari infomasi.

Ia terkejut melihat jeruk yang disimpan Sehun dalam kotak seperti barang berharga. Ia ingat ada jeruk menggelinding saat gosam itu menghampirinya. Dan betapa paniknya Sehun saat itu.

Ia juga ingat saat di kebun, ia melihat perawakan Jongin dari belakang. Perawakan yang berbeda dengan perawakan Sehun. Dan bagian depan Jongin yang agak menonjol. Ia pun menyadari siapa gosam itu sebenarnya.

 **KKAIOLAF**

Jongin yang sedang mengambil air di genangan. Ia terkejut saat sebilah pedang terhunus ke lehernya.

"Chanyeol?! apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ternyata Chanyeol hanya melarangnya untuk meminum air itu karena air menggenang itu penuh lumut busuk.

"Tapi sebenarnya juga bukan salah lumut itu. Ini karena kesalahan manusia yang memerangkap alam demi kenyamanan mereka." ucap Chanyeol memasukkan pedangnya kembali

Chanyeol menyuruh Jongin berdiri. Saat Jongin hendak berdiri, ia malah terpeleset. Untung Chanyeol menangkapnya. Tak sengaja dada mereka bersentuhan.

Jongin terkejut, apalagi saat Chanyeol mengulang perbuatan itu lagi dan berkata, "Ternyata benar. Kau ini seorang gadis."

"hah? gadis? haha aku ini seorang pria" Jongin pura-pura bodoh.

"Kalau begitu aku menantang kau untuk mandi bersama ku! aku harus memastikan kau mempunyai kejantanan atau tidak" Chanyeol menyeringai melihat pipi Jongin memerah

"nde?! Ti-tidak aku tak mau.. a-aku benci mandi!"

"Ohh Aku jadi tau berasal dari mana kulit hitam mu itu"

Mendengar ejekkan Chanyeol, Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya ia tidak suka kalau sudah membahas kulitnya.

"Mana ada seorang pria merajut seperti itu" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Jongin

"Sudah lah kau mengaku saja, sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak dulu. Aku tahu sejak adik ku memanggil mu dengan Noona." jelas Chanyeol membuat Jongin terkejut

Jongin mulai membela diri. Ia sebenarnya tak berniat menipu Chanyeol.

"Aku mendapat pekerjaan karena semua mengira ia laki-laki dan sebenarnya aku juga merasa ketakutan"

Chanyeol menyelanya, "Aku akan jaga rahasia dari Sehun kalau kau bayar uang sewanya dobel."

Ternyata Chanyeol ini baik juga. Mulanya Chanyeol mengira Chanyeol adalah pria yang menyebalkan. Tapi Chanyeol menjawab kalau ia pun juga pintar berhitung,

"Entah diaunugerahi pejabat rangking 5 atau pejabat rangking 4 karena menyelamatkan Sehun, sekarang ini kau adalah milikku."

Chanyeol mencabut pedangnya lagi dan kali ini Jongin tak siap karena Chanyeol sudah menghujamkan pedang itu kepadanya.

oOoOoOo

Sehun marah mengetahui Sarjana Choi memberikan perintah itu. Sarjana Choi berkata kalau ia tak ingin hasil kerja keras Sehun hilang jika ternyata gosam itu benar-benar mata-mata.

Dari huruf L.O.V.E yang sudah disalin di kertas, huruf V yang terbalik di putar oleh Sarjana Choi.

"Ini adalah lambang seorang penghiatan, yang mulia"

Tapi Sehun tak setuju dengan pendapat Sarjana Choi. Ia akan pergi mencari Jongin. Sarjana Choi mencegahnya, memintanya untuk membuang perasaan pribadinya.

Tapi Sehun tetap pergi. Dengan menunggang kuda, ia pergi ke luar istana. Ratu juga sudah bertekad, pergi ke luar istana tanpa kawalan, tandu ataupun kuda.

Jongin hampir tak bisa bernafas saat Chanyeol menghujam pedang ke arahnya. Anehnya ia tak mati.

Tentu saja ia tak mati karena yang dibunuh Chanyeol adalah pembunuh yang ada di belakangnya. Jongin sudah hampir bernafas lega tetapi berhenti saat menyadari kalau pembunuh itu lebih dari satu.

Chanyeol menarik ranselnya, mengajaknya pergi. Ia menaikkan Jongin ke atas kuda dan memberi tahu pesan Sehun.

"Kau harus pergi menuju waktu! ini pesan dari Sehun"

"Tidakk! mengapa aku harus pergi sendiri?!" Jongin panik bahwa ia harus pergi sendiri.

Chanyeol bertanya balik, "Apa kau mau mati bersama di sini?"

Melihat gerombolan pembunuh yang mulai mendekat, ia mengeluarkan cutter dan menyerahkan pada Chanyeol untuk jaga-jaga. Jongin memukul pantat kuda dan kuda pun berlari.

(Lah.. Jongin kan ga bisa menunggang kuda!)

Chanyeol melawan para pembunuh itu sendirian. Dadanya terluka dan pedangnya terlepas. Ia mengeluarkan cutter Jongin dan mulai menggunakannya sebagai pisau.

Sementara Jongin kesulitan menjaga agar tubuhnya tetap ada di atas kuda yang berlari kencang. Kontras dengan Sehun yang bisa melarikan kudanya dengan stabil.

Sedangkan Ratu terus berlari walau kakinya terasa sakit. Ia melepas sanggulnya yang terasa berat dan mengganggu. Setelah itu ia pun kembali berlari.

Jongin sudah kewalahan menghadapi kudanya dan hampir terjatuh. Ia belum pernah berkuda! Belum pernah latihan gimana bisa menunggang kuda, yang tak hanya jalan tapi juga lari!

Mendadak ia ingat kalau ia pernah melakukannya. Ia pernah berlatih menunggang kuda dengan Baekhyun malam itu saat karaokean bernyanyi Gangnam Style! Iya.

Waktu itu ia melakukan gaya berkuda ala PSY dan ia masih ingat ritmenya.

Jongin pun melakukan tarian kuda Gangnam Style, menyesuaikan gerakan si kuda dan berteriak gembira

"Woohh… woh wohh.. wohh.. OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!"

Jongin menemukan jalan bercabang. Ia ingat ucapan Chanyeol yang mengutip pesan Sehun untuk pergi mengikuti waktu.

Ia juga ingat Sehun pernah berkata kalau di langit Joseon, matahari adalah waktu. Matahari mulai tenggelam dan menuju ke arah Barat.

Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuka apps kompas dan menemukan arah Barat itu dimana. Ia pun membawa kudanya ke jalan sebelah kiri.

Ratu sudah kelelahan dan jalan terpincang-pincang. Alih-alih menemukan Sehun, ia malah bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang juga kelelahan setelah mengalahkan para pembunuh itu.

Ia menampar Chanyeol marah, "Kau juga mengetahuinya, kan? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Chanyeol melihat penampilan Ratu yang berantakan "apa kau pergi dari istana dengan cara seperti ini?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban ia mendudukkan Ratu dan melihat kondisi kakinya. Ternyata kaki Ratu sudah lecet hingga berdarah.

Chanyeol melepas sarung kaki Ratu dan mengambil daun untuk mencegah darah keluar lebih banyak lagi.

Setelah itu ia memakaikan kembali sarung ke kaki Ratu. "Pasti terasa berat jika kau menanggungnya sendiri," ujarnya pelan.

Mata Ratu berkaca-kaca. Ia belum sempat menjawab, Chanyeol sudah memanggulnya dan membawanya pergi.

Ratu berteriak, "Lepaskan aku! Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Aku harus menemukan mereka! aku harus membunuh gosam itu!" Tapi Chanyeol tak mendengarnya dan terus berjalan.

oOoOoOo

Jongin sampai di tepi pantai saat matahari hampir tenggelam. Jongin menghela nafas lega.

Melihat matahari itu mengingatkannya kembali pada Sehun karena ia pernah berkata jika Matahari adalah sebuah kerajaan, maka matahari itu adalah dirinya.

Ia mendengar derap kuda dan tersenyum saat melihat Sehun muncul di hadapannya.

Sehun turun dari kuda dan berjalan menghampiri Jongin.

Kemudian menciumnya.

Raja tak kuasa untuk tak mencium Jongin. Ia kemudian memeluk Jongim erat, membelai kepalanya seolah mengatakan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ratu dan Chanyeol tiba di istana saat malam tiba. Tapi gerbang sudah tertutup. Dan penampilan Ratu yang berantakan tak memungkinkannya untuk mengumumkan kedatangannya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol membawa Ratu ke rumahnya. Di kamar, Ratu melihat beberapa alat musik terpajang dan dua burung dari kayu. Ia ingat burung kayu itu.

Saat ia kecil, Chanyeol membuat burung kayu itu dan ia mewarnai burung kayu itu. Chanyeol berkata ia akan membuat mainan itu berbunyi layaknya seekor burung.

Tangan kecilnya dengan lincah melubangi burung-burungan itu sehingga saat ditiup, mainan itu mengeluarkan suara. Dan Ratu saat itu mengagumi keahlian Chanyeol.

Ratu tersenyum mengingat masa kecilnya. Ia akan meniup burung-burungan itu saat ia melihat kerah bajunya berdarah. Kecuali kakinya yang lecet, tak ada bagian tubuhnya yang terluka. Berarti darah itu milik Chanyeol.

Di luar Chanyeol sedang kerepotan membebat luka di dadanya.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan?" Ratu menawarkan akan membantu. Tapi Chanyeol malah memunggunginya. Tanpa permisi lagi, Ratu mengambil ujung perban dan mulai membebatnya.

"Kau juga menanggung semuanya sendirian. Berarti kau tak pantas menilaiku," tukasnya tajam.

oOoOoOo

Jongin menceritakan kalau kemunculannya pertama kali di Joseon adalah hari ujian dimana seluruh hidupnya bergantung pada hasilnya. Ia selalu berpikir dari semua tempat, kenapa ia bisa terdampar di sini.

Tapi ia menyadari kalau mungkin itu adalah pilihannya. "Joseon atau tempat lainnya, aku hanya ingin menghilang ke suatu tempat yang jauh."

"'Mi' itu artinya belum, dan 'rae' artinya terjadi. Mirae (Masa Depan). Berarti kau datang dari waktu yang belum terjadi?" tanya Sehun. Jongin mengangguk.

"Dan kau menyuruhku untuk mempercayainya?"

Jongin gemas karena Sehun tak percaya. "Apa kau ini seumur hidup selalu dibodohi,makanya sekarang tak percaya? Sekarang saatnya kau percaya padaku!"

Untuk membuktikannya, Jongin membuka apps tentang rasi-rasi bintang dan menunjukkan pada Sehun.

Sehun terkagum-kagum karena melihat langit yang di atas bisa masuk semua ke dalam alat itu. Kalau sudah melihat di sini, mereka tak perlu menatap langit lagi.

Tapi kekaguman itu hanya beberapa saat saja karena ponsel Jongin mati kehabisan baterai.

"Yah, lebih baik memiliki sesuatu yang tetap," ujar Sehun sambil menunjuk ke atas langit.

Sekarang ganti Jongin yang terkagum-kagum melihat langit luas penuh bintang yang bercahaya. Ini benar-benar Joseon.

Sehun menjelaskan kalau bintang-bintang itu bisa memberi tahu mereka tanggal dan waktu. Jongin menatap kagum,

"Di masa depan, tak banyak bintang lagi. Kau hanya bisa melihat beberapa bintang yang paling terang sementara bintang yang lain seperti tak pernah ada."

Sehun meminta Jongin memperhatikan dengan baik

"Memang awalnya yang paling terlihat adalah bintang yang paling terang. Tapi jika terus diperhatikan, maka bintang yang kurang terang pada akhirnya akan bersinar lebih terang."

Jongin menuruti saran Sehun dan terkesima karena ia benar benar bisa melihatnya sekarang.

Sehun berkata, "Bintang bintang itu sebenarnya tak bersinar lebih terang. Tapi keinginan orang yang melihatnya lah yang menjaid semakin besar."

Sehun menatap Jongin dan meraih tangannya. Di telapak tangannya, Sehun menulis empat huruf yang asing. L. O. V. E.

Jongin terkejut tapi wajahnya berseri-seri saat menjawab,

"Aku juga.."

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

Jongin tersipu malu dan bertanya, "Kau mencintaiku?"

Sehun malah kaget karena Jongin tiba-tiba mengucapkan kata itu. Cengiran Jongin bertambah lebar.

Ia senang tapi tak kuasa menahan malu, maka ia menutup wajahnya. Sehun bingung tapi melihat wajah Jongin yang memerah, ia tersenyum lebar.

Ratu memandang langit. Ia baru sadar kalau selama hidupnya ia tak tahu kalau ada banyak bintang di langit Hanyang. Ia melihat di kamar ada banyak alat musik.

Ia mengusulkan sebaiknya Chanyeol mempertimbangkan untuk pindah ke Departemen Musik.

"Jika aku bicara dengan ayahku-" Belum sempat Ratu selesai bicara, Chanyeol mengambil kapak dan menghancurkan kecapi itu.

Ratu terkejut, "Aku.. aku hanya mencoba membantu!"

Chanyeol sudah mau marah pada Ratu, tapi terdengar bunyi dari perut Ratu.

Dengan coklat huruf, Jongin menunjukkan bagaimana menyuarakan huruf-huruf LOVE. Love. Itu artinya cinta.

Sehun memuji orang Barat yang mempunyai huruf sendiri. Ia sedih karena merasa ketinggalan dengan yang lain.

Jongin berkata, "Kalau kau sedih, makanan ini yang terbaik. Coklat."

Sehun menolak memakannya karena kelihatannya pahit. Jongin terus membujuknya untuk mencoba satu, karena coklat ini benar-benar manis.

Sehun akhirnya mengambil satu huruf dan berjanji akan membuatkan huruf untuk Joseon agar orang miskin seperti Jongin dapat hidup dengan baik.

"Karena itulah aku mempelajari matematika darimu. Kombinasi vokal dan konsonan itu tak muncul begitu saja," katanya sambil mencium-cium coklat, masih ragu.

Jongin terkejut dan ingat pada buku pelajaran yang dibacanya. Tentang Raja Sejong yang pintar matematika dan pencipta huruf Hangul.

Ia mengambil uang 10 ribu won yang ada Raja Sejong untuk melihat kemiripannya. Sehun bingung melihat Jongin terus memandanginya.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu? Apa aku.. kelihatan tampan?"

Jongin terpana dan akhirnya menyebut Sehun dengan Yang Mulia. "Yang Mulia, Paduka pasti berhasil melakukannya."

Ia bergumam sendiri sambil menatap uang sepulu ribuannya, "Wow.. ini hebat sekali. Apa sekalian aku minta tanda tangannya saja, ya?"

Ia terus menjajarkan uang itu ke wajah Raja dan berseru gemas,

"Ah.. kau ini benar-benar jauh lebih tampan!"

Hahaha.. Sehun makin geer, merasa Jongin jatuh dalam pesonanya lagi. Ia berjanji akan menciptakan huruf sendiri dan menuliskan nama Jongin.

Akhirnya coklat itu masuk ke dalam mulut Sehun dan ia terpana. "Whoaa.. Whoaa… ini.. apa ini?"

Jongin tertawa melihat wajah Sehun, "Kan sudah kubilang coklat itu benar-benar enak."

Sehun mengambil satu coklat lagi dan terbelalak lagi. Jongin tahu apa yang akan diucapkan Sehun. Ia ikut mengucapkannya, "Whoaa!"

Dan ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Sehun terus mengambil lagi dan lagi, bahkan mencium bungkus coklat pun ia berkata, "Whoaaa!"

Tak hanya Sehun yang terkesima dengan makanan Sehun. Ratu pun juga dibuat terpana dengan ayam yang digoreng Chanyeol.

Sepertinya Jongin besok bisa bangun siang karena mungkin ayam goreng itu adalah ayam yang berkokok tiap hari.

Akhirnya coklat itu tinggal dua. Sehun terkagum kagum melihat banyak barang yang muncul dari tas Jongin. Jongin sebenarnya juga heran kenapa coklat itu ada di dalam tasnya.

Ia baru ingat kalau ibunya yang menaruh coklat itu ke dalam tasnya saat ia akan berangkat ujian.

Ia jadi ingat bagaimana ibunya yang terus berteriak menyemangatinya walau ia sudah pergi menjauh. Ingat ibunya, membuatnya sedih. Ia juga baru ingat kalau ia menyukai coklat itu saat ia kecil.

Sehun tampak bersalah karena ia memakan habis coklat itu. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya karena bukan itu yang membuatnya sedih.

Sehuun bingung melihat wajah murung Jongin "Jangan menangis! Ini titah Raja." Tapi Jongin tetap termenung sedih.

Sehun menatap bungkus coklat dan ingat ucapan Jongin yang mengatakan kalau sedang sedih, permen ini adalah yang terbaik. Tapi sayang coklatnya sudah habis.

Maka ia pun menyentuh dagu Jongin agar menatapnya. Dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium, ehm.. mentransfer rasa manis coklat itu.

Sehun tersenyum dan meminta, "Jangan menangis."

Jongin terpana dan lupa rasa sedihnya.

Di kamar, Ratu menemukan beberapa balok kosong. Ia menggambari balok-balok itu satu persatu. Setelah selesai, ia meletakkannya begitu saja.

Chanyeol menemukan kotak-kotak itu yang sekarang sudah digambari langit penuh bintang. Ia menyusun balok-balok itu

Ternyata Ratu membuat kepingan-kepingan gambar yang jika dijadikan satu menjadi lukisan dua sejoli yang memandang taburan bintang di bawah sebuah pohon besar.

 **KKAIOLAF**

Jongin menghitung dan terus menghitung, tapi hingga pagi tetap tak berhasil juga. Dengan kecewa, Jongin menatap Sehun yang dengan sabar menungguinya.

Untuk menyegarkan diri, ia membasuh wajah dengan air yang tergenang.

Air itu penuh lumut dan ia teringat kalimat filsuf Chanyeol yang mengatakan kalau kesalahan manusia lah yang memerangkap alam demi kebutuhan manusia itu sendiri.

Ia sadar apa yang salah dengan jam airnya.

Mereka pun pulang ke tempat jam air berada. Dan benar saja. Ada lumut yang menyumbat pipa saluran air sehingga air tak menetes dengan konstan.

Hitungannya sudah benar. Ia hanya perlu membersihkan lumut yang menyumbat di pipa.

Sehun kagum melihatnya. Tapi Jongin berkata kalau semua ini bukan murni usahanya, ia dibantu Chanyeol membawa tempayan air. Chanyeol meminta Jongin untuk membagi keberhasilan mereka ini secara adil.

Akhirnya jam air itu berhasil dibuat. Jongin mengangkat tangannya, mengajak Sehun high five. Sehun tak paham maksud Jongin, tapi ia ikut mengangkat tangan yang langsung disambut oleh Jongin. Toss! High Five!

oOoOoOo

Sehun mengumumkan akan menganugerahi Chanyeol dengan menjadi pejabat rangking 4 untuk keberhasilannya dan memutuskan untuk mengampuni Gosam.

Walau begitu, Menteri Byun minta Sehun agar mengusir Gosam dari istana. Tapi Menteri Hwang Hee tak setuju. Jika status menghalangi orang yang peduli dengan rakyat, maka Sehun sebaiknya memberikan Gosam itu status.

"Bagaimana dengan menjadi pegawai rangking 3?"

Menteri Byun kaget mendengar usul itu. Ia bertanya sebenarnya Menteri Hwang Hee ini memihak siapa?

Menteri Hwang Hee menjawab, "Aku.. berada di pihak rakyat."

Jongin melihat keduanya dari jauh dan ingin melihat lebih jelas. Tapi ada sebuah tangan yang menyelip ke dalam tangannya dan menggenggamnya. Ia menoleh, melihat Sehun tersenyum padanya dan menariknya pergi.

Mereka pun latihan tabel perkalian lagi. Tanpa Chanyeol yang memainkan seruling, mereka berdua bernyanyi dan saling melempar pertanyaan.

Pertanyaan pertama diajukan oleh Jongin yang bisa dijawab dengan mulus oleh Sehun.

Pertanyaan kedua diajukan oleh Sehun, yang lagi-lagi gagal dijawab oleh Jongi .

Mereka berteriak, satu kegirangan, satu lagi mohon ampun. Tapi Sehun sudah ambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul jidat Jongin. Jongin memejamkan mata, mempersiapkan diri.

Dan cup! Kening itu tak mendapat pukulan tapi kecupan dari Sehun. Jongin terkejut, dan langsung menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja, bahagia sekaligus malu. Sehun tertawa geli dan memegang kepala Jongin.

Dan sekarang Jongin sedang mengajarkan sistem tata surya. Tentang bumi yang berputar mengelilingi matahari.

"Planet bumi kita itu berputar mengelilingi matahari, satu putaran sama dengan satu ta-" Melihat Sehun memandang dengan tatapan kosong ia berhenti

"Sehunn.. apakah kau mengerti?" Sehun menggeleng.

Maka ia melepas ikat rambutnya dan mencontohkan tata surya menggunakan ikat rambutnya yang terdapat banyak manik manik bulat.

Tapi hal itu malah membuat Sehun semakin tak fokus. Saat Jongin menjelaskan dengan biji-biji ikat rambutnya, yang mana matahari dan planet, mata Sehun malah tak lepas dari wajah Jongin yang rambutnya terurai.

Jongin menyebutkan semua nama-nama planet, dari Merkurius, Venus, Bumi hingga Neptunus.

Tertimpa sinar matahari, Jongin terlihat mempesona di mata Sehun. Sehun meminta Jongin menyebutkan Venus (geumseong) sekali lagi.

Jongin bingung tapi menuruti permintaan Sehun.

" ."

Sehun kemudian sibuk menulis di buku catatannya sementara. Jongin mengurutkan nama-nama planet kembali.

"Apa kau mendengarkan ku?"

Sehun menjawab, "Iya, iya. Teruskan."

Jongin pun kembali menjelaskan kalau bintang-bintang itu berputar mengelilingi matahari. Dan Sehun kembali menulis. Tulisan yang berbeda dengan yang diajarkan Jongin.

Tulisan yang kita kenal sekarang dengan nama Hangul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC / END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Finally

RnR please *-*

See you next chap


	6. Chapter 6

Tertimpa sinar matahari, Jongin terlihat mempesona di mata Sehun. Sehun meminta Jongin menyebutkan Venus (geum seong) sekali lagi.

Jongin bingung tapi menuruti permintaan Sehun.

"Geum seong."

Sehun kemudian sibuk menulis di buku catatannya sementara. Jongin mengurutkan nama-nama planet kembali.

"Apa kau mendengarkan ku?"

Sehun menjawab, "Iya, iya. Teruskan."

Jongin pun kembali menjelaskan kalau bintang-bintang itu berputar mengelilingi matahari. Dan Sehun kembali menulis. Tulisan yang berbeda dengan yang diajarkan Jongin.

Tulisan yang kita kenal sekarang dengan nama Hangul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Splash Splash Love (Remake)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunKai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KKaiOlaf**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 **GS Genderswitch! , typo, Cerita ini bukan milik saya tetapi ini milik** **orang lain** **saya cuman meremakenya saja, RnR Please**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Jongin pergi ke dapur istana karena ia merasa lapar dan ingin memasak ramen instan. Ia terkejut kalau tak hanya dirinya yang lapar dan ingin ramen. Tapi juga Ratu!

"Baekhyun.." panggilnya tanpa sadar

Ratu yang bersembunyi di balik tiang sambil membawa mangkuk mie, mengisyaratkan agar diam. Jongin refleks menutup mulutnya.

Tapi ia menunjuk barang bawaannya. Ratu mengangkat alis, penasaran. Jongin pun memasakkan mie cup dan menyajikannya untuk Ratu.

Ratu mulanya ragu-ragu dan mencium baunya dulu. Setelah dirasa aman, ia mencoba sesuap. Sama seperti Sehun, Ratu terbelalak merasakan nikmatnya mie itu.

"Enak, kan?" tanya Jongin senang. Ia mengangsurkan gelas minumnya untuk meredakan pedasnya mie. Tapi Ratu menolaknya karena tak terlalu pedas.

Jongin senang melihat Ratu mirip dengan sahabatnya, kebiasaan yg sama suka makan mie ramen diam diam.

"Anda mirip dengan teman saya."

Sambil terus melahap mie-nya, Ratu berkata "kau sepertinya juga tak asing bagiku".

"Apa namanya Baekhyun?"

"nde, namanya Byun Baekhyun"

"Kalau begitu kau boleh memanggilku Baekhyun" Ratu terus melahap mie itu sampai kuahnya habis

"hah? kenapa begitu?"

"Karena jika kau memanggil ku Soheon, kau akan di hukum mati" Ratu mendengus

"Katanya orang dari Mirae mengetahui segalanya. Apa kau juga begitu?" lanjut nya

Jongin langsung menjawab, "Tidak, aku tak tau segalanya"

Ratu langsung melirik tajam karena Jongin seperti membentaknya. Jongin buru-buru memperbaiki nada bicaranya.

"Hmm sebenarnya aku tau kau seorang gadis.."

Jongin kaget tiba tiba Ratu mengucapkan sebuah fakta itu

"A..ku aku a-"

"Tenang saja aku tak akan menghukum mati mu dan aku memaafkan mu"

Jongin bernafas lega mendengarnya

"Terima kasih..." Mereka berdua pun tersenyum

Ratu meletakkannya mie-nya dan mengeluarkan lukisannya, gambar wanita berhanbok.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mewarnai rok di gambar itu seperti cahaya bintang, tapi tak ada warna yang seperti itu."

"Apa kau tau warna seperti itu?" lanjutnya

Tiba tiba Jongin ingat ia pernah melihat tutorial di internet dan ia pun mengeluarkan cutternya.

Ratu kagum melihat pisau tipis yang bisa keluar sendiri. Baru pertama kali ia melihat barang seperti itu.

"Ini benda untuk memotong, nah bagian mana yg akan diwarna?" tanyanya kepada Ratu

Ia pun menunjukkan bagian-bagian yang ingin diwarnai dan Jongin pun mulai bekerja. Hanya butuh waktu sebentar untuk Jongin memotong bagian bagian yang tadi ditunjukkan.

"Yaaaa, apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Ratu saat melihat gambarnya dipotong seenaknya.

Tapi Jongin hanya menunjukkan hasilnya dan mengangkat kertas itu ke arah langit dan Ratu terpesona.

Gambarnya sekarang jadi bagus sekali. Atas petunjuk Ratu, Jongin menghilangkan sebagian rok, sehingga jika diangkat ke langit, rok itu sekarang berkelap kelip oleh cahaya bintang.

"Cantiknya..," gumam Ratu kagum.

Entah berapa lama Ratu memandang gambarnya itu, Jongin hanya tersenyum saat Ratu senang melihat gambar itu sambil bernyanyi.

"Kau memang benar benar mirip dengan Baekhyun.." Ratu melihat Jongin dengan bingung

"Kalian sama sama hobi menggambar dan bernyanyi.."

"benarkah?" Jongin menganguk mengiyakan

"Dia juga suka makan ramen diam diam sepertimu"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"karena ayahnya melarangnya, katanya ia harus menjaga berat badannya agar ia bisa menjadi model, padahal ia tidak ingin menjadi model"

Ratu hanya mengangguk, beberapa detik kemudian ia berkata "Mungkin ia memang benar mirip dengan ku"

 **KKAIOLAF**

Menteri Byun marah mendengar permintaan putrinya yang menginginkan Sehun dan Jongin menghabiskan malam bersama. Tapi Ratu bersikeras dan tahu ia harus menerima kenyataan.

"Sekali ini saja. Aku yang akan mengurusnya."

"Ada apa dengan mu?! dia musuhmu, dia yang merebut Sehun darimu!"

"Dia bukan musuhku! .."

"dan dia tidak merebut Sehun dariku, aku tak mencintai Sehun begitupun ia tak mencintaiku, aku hanya menuruti mu!"

Menteri Byun hanya memandang Ratu tak percaya

"Ayah.. aku selalu menurut pada mu ayah, aku mohon.."

oOoOoOo

Jongin merasa senang bisa mandi di bathtub ala Joseon. Ternyata enak juga punya rangking jabatan di istana.

Sehun dipanggil oleh Ibu Suri. Di sana Ratu juga sudah duduk menunggunya.

Ratu berkata, "Paduka, hamba sudah menceritakan semua pada Yang Mulia Ibu Suri, jadi Paduka tak perlu menyembunyikannya sendirian."

Sehun belum mengerti tentang siapa atau apa yang dimaksud Ratu

"Hamba membicarakan tentang gadis itu." Ratu pun melanjutkan

Sehun kaget mendengarnya, apalagi saat Ibu Suri berkata,

"Paduka seharusnya menjadikannya sebagai selir dan bukan menjadi pejabat."

Jongin memakai hanbok dan dirias. Jongin senang tapi ia juga bingung. Memang dia akan diberikan jabatan di posisi apa sehingga memakai baju ini?

"Kenapa aku harus memakai ini?"

Dayang menjawab "kalau kau akan melakukan 'tidur bunga' dengan yang mulia Raja."

Jongin bingung dengan istilah tidur bunga. Dan ia pun tak tau kalau 'Tidur bunga' itu adalah ungkapan jaman dulu untuk malam pertama.

Tapi beberapa menit kemudian Jongin sudah mengetahui artinya karena ia mendengarkan Dayang yang membicarakan ia diluar.

Jadi Jongin sekarang kabur terburu buru.

"Apa mereka sudah gila? Selir? Memangnya aku ini Jang Hee Bin?! aku tak mau!" ucapnya sambil berlari

Sehun berjalan tergesa keluar dari kediaman Ibu Suri. Ibu Suri memerintahkan Sehun untuk menghabiskan malam bersama Jongin agar gadis itu dijadikan selir.

Di tengah jalan, dayang melapor kalau Jongin menghilang dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Sehun. Sehun semakin bergegas pergi mencari Jongin.

Padahal Jongin sedang bersembunyi di bawah jembatan, mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Ia segera kabur ke arah lain, menuju jalan rahasia.

Tapi Sehun juga berpikiran sama dengan Jongin. Ia melewati lorong rahasia itu, menoleh kiri kanan mencari sosok Jongin.

Jongin panik mendengar langkah kaki Sehun mendekatinya. Tapi ternyata Sehun berbelok ke jalan lain. Jongin menghela nafas lega dan berbalik, hendak kabur lewat jalan yang tadi ia lewati.

Ia terbelalak karena Sehun sekarang ada di hadapannya, menatapnya marah. Ternyata Sehun tadi tak berbelok, diam diam malah menghampirinya.

Refleks Jongin mundur hingga menyentuh dinding, tapi Sehun melangkah semakin mendekatinya dan memandangi Jongin dari atas ke bawah. Jongin semakin ketakutan, tahu karena ia selama ini telah menipu Sehun.

Ia terkesiap kaget saat Sehun meraih tangannya dan menariknya pergi.

Ternyata Sehun menyeretnya ke kamarnya dan mendorong Jongin ke atas tempat tidur. Jongin panik dan memuntahkan seribu alasan,

"Katanya aku akan diusir kalau ketahuan aku ini gadis dan kau juga lebih dulu ingin kita menjadi teman, kan? Dan aku ini baru 19 tahun!"

Ia terpojok karena Sehun terus menghampirinya dan berkata,

"Benarkah? Jika kau ini 19 tahun, harusnya kau sudah punya 3 anak sekarang. Karena kau selalu berbohong setiap kau buka mulut, aku harus melihatnya sendiri."

"Ah.. tidak! Tidak!" jerit Jongin memejamkan mata ketakutan sambil mengeluarkan cutternya.

Sehun malah tertawa geli. Ia menurunkan cutter itu dan memeluk Jongin

"Apa kau pikir aku tak menyadari kalau kau ini gadis? Aku sudah memelukmu beberapa kali. Apa kau pikir aku ini bodoh?"

 _Saat adik Chanyeol, Mingyu muncul dengan bra dan memanggilnya Noona. Saat itu Sehun ternyata juga mendengarnya. Dan ketika ia mencari Jongin ke rumah saat hujan turun, adik Chanyeol keluar kamar dan mencari noona._

"kenapa kau diam saja?"

Sehun menjelaskan alasan ia diam saja karena ia terus ingin dekat dengan Jongin.

"Jika kau ketahuan adalah seorang perempuan, keinginanku tak mungkin terwujud karena banyak orang yang akan mengawasi kita."

Tapi Jongin masih bingung mendengar semua ini. Sehun duduk dan bertanya

"apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang karena ibuku menginginkan kau menjadi selir ku. Ibunya itu benar-benar keras kepala. aku saja tak yakin berapa lama aku dapat menunda keputusan itu."

Kreeett… Jongin mendorong pisau cutter keluar, mencoba mengancam. Tapi Sehun hanya memandang sebelah mata pada cutter itu. Ia menenangkan Jongin kalau ia tak ingin tergesa-gesa.

"Tapi karena semua orang sedang mencari mu, aku menyarankan agar kau bersembunyi di kamar ini saja."

Krieettt… Jongin akhirnya menarik pisau cutter itu masuk. Sehun menatap cutter itu dan berkata dengan tatapan penuh arti

"Kau akan paling aman di sini dan .. hangat disini.."

Kreettt… Jongin mendelik mengancam, membuat Sehun tersenyum geli, senang godaannya berhasil.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tak akan memakanmu. Sekarang aku mau pergi kerja dulu."

Sehun bangkit berdiri tapi kemudian berbalik,

"Ah.. apa aku tadi sudah bilang? tidak ya?"

Sehun sedikit tersipu saat berkata, "Hari ini..kau .. kelihatan cantik."

"Ehem.." Sehun berdehem lalu buru-buru pergi.

Krieett… Untung Sehun tak melihat kalau Jongin lebih tersipu malu. Kedua pipinya memerah mendengarnya.

Saat Malam tiba. Sehun dan Jongin tidur berdampingan, tetapi dipisahkan oleh sketsel pembatas ruangan. Sehun mencoba tidur tapi tak bisa.

"Apa kau sudah tidur?" Sehun bertanya memastikan

Tak ada jawaban. Sehun mendadak langsung melongok dari lobang sketsel. Membuat Jongin menjerit kecil,

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Kenapa kau pura-pura tidur?" tuduh Sehun.

"Aku terbangun saat kau mengajakku bicara tadi." Jongin berkilah

Tapi Sehun malah semakin heran karena Jongin bisa tidur. Padahal suasana disini sangat canggung dan khem sedikit panas.

"Apa kau ini benar benar laki-laki?" Ia langsung merogoh lewat lobang sketsel,

"Coba kuperiksa.. "

Jongin menjerit geli dan memukuli tangan Sehun yang muncul di sisinya. Sehun senang melihat Jongin sudah tak canggung lagi.

Ia berbaring dan cerita betapa kesalnya ia karena Ibu Suri tak mau memahaminya.

"Tak bisakah ia mempercayaiku? Bahkan sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu, ia sudah banyak mencerewetiku."

Jongin memiringkan badannya untuk mendengarkan Sehun.

"Ibuku juga seperti itu," ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum mengingat ibunya.

"Jika nanti hujan turun.. jangan pergi," ujar Sehun.

Jongin kaget mendengar ucapan Sehun yang mendadak serius.

"Mulanya ku pikir kalau aku membutuhkan mu hanya karena kau berguna untukku. Tapi ternyata aku salah."

Jongin sedikit kecewa mendengarnya, tapi ia menimpalinya dengan bercanda kalau ternyata ia tak begitu berguna.

Sehun pun mengkoreksi ucapannya.

"Yang ingin aku sampaikan adalah jika kau ada di sisiku, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Bukan karena kau berguna atau tidak.."

"Hanya saja keberadaanmu sudah cukup bagiku. Dengan kau hanya berada di sisiku, sudah cukup untukku." sambungnya

Jongin tercenung dan langsung berbalik. Pengakuan Sehun itu sangat mengagetkannya. Sehun memandang Jongin yang sekarang memunggunginya.

Ia berdiri dan mengampiri tempat tidur Jongim. Tanpa permisi ia langsung meloncat untuk berbaring di sisi Jongim.

Jongin terlalu kaget untuk menolak tindakan Raja yang berani itu. Sehun langsung menarik tangan Jongin menjadikannya sebagai bantal.

"Ayo tidur saja karena kita jadi canggung."

Jongin terperangah melihat Sehun sekarang ada di dekatnya. Ia terus memandangi Sehun yang sudah memejamkan mata.

 **KKAIOLAF**

Chanyeol mengelap alat yang baru saja ia buat. Ia dengar Jongin sudah bicara pada Sehun tentang sistem penanggalan yang telah mereka buat.

Ia mengomel, menyalahkan Jongin

"Ini gara gara kau membuatku begadang untuk menyelesaikan alat penanggalan itu sendirian. Dan kau malah duduk manis"

Jongin tak menjawab malah bermain-main dengan mesin yang juga dibuat oleh Chanyeol sehingga tangannya hitam.

"Dasar bodoh.." Chanyeol kembali mengomel walaupun ia menyodorkan lap dan minyak pembersih.

Jongin memandangi Chanyeol dan berkata, "Sehun dan kau. Pasti enak ya kalian karena bisa menjadi orang-orang hebat," keluhnya.

"Sedangkan aku ini apa?"

"Apa maksudmu? Bagi orang desa, menjadi selir Raja adalah impian semua wanita," jawab Chanyeol menjabarkan kenyataan di Joseon.

Tapi Jongin tak mau.

"Menjadi selir berarti menjadi wanita jahat yang ada di istana dan aku tak bisa membayangkan hidupku akan menjadi seperti itu. Lagi pula aku tak ingin banyak mempengaruhi sejarah..."

"Bagaimana jika ia tak jadi menciptakan huruf Hangul gara-gara aku?"

Chanyeol mengoloknya yang pasti sedang bermimpi.

"aku meminta kau jangan berpikir macam-macam. Ratu pasti membuat keputusan dengan memikirkannya masak-masak."

Sebenarnya aku ingin pulang ke rumah." lirih Jongin

"apa kau serius benar-benar ingin pulang? " Chanyeol bertanya dengan ragu

"Aku tak punya jawabannya.."Jongin menghela nafas

oOoOoOo

Sehun mengambil sebuah tusuk rambut kerajaandan menaruhnya di atas jeruk berwajah. "Cocok sekali," kata Sehun sumringah.

Ia pun berdehem dan mulai melatih kata-kata yang ia ingin tanyakan pada Jongin "Tetaplah di sisiku, di Joseon."

Ia terus mengulanginya dengan berbagai intonasi. "Hiduplah bersamaku."

Jongin masih termenung, kali ini sambil memandangi baju seragam dan tasnya yang tertumpuk rapi.

Beberapa detik kemudian Ratu muncul, membuat senyumnya terbit. Ratu mengajak Jongin untuk mengikutinya.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

Ratu mengantarkan Jongin ke kediaman Ibu Suri. Jongin melangkah hati-hati dan hendak memberikan salam.

Tapi ia terkesiap melihat Ibu Suri. Karena ia melihat ibunya sekarang ada di hadapannya.

"Eomma.." terbata-bata Jongin menyapa. Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ia menangis merindukan ibunya.

Ibu Suri kaget melihat calon selir anaknya ini tiba-tiba menangis di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Ia bertanya kepadanya Jongin hanya menggeleng, tetapi ia terus menangis.

Ibu Suri menggenggam tangan Jongin khawatir. Merasakan kehangatan tangan ibunya, tangis Jongin semakin pecah.

"Temuilah Sehun nanti malam.. sudah kau tidak perlu menangis lagi."

"Pasti sangat merindukan rumah" lanjutnya menenangkan Jongin

oOoOoOo

Pertemuan itu sepertinya menjawab keraguannya. Malam itu ia memakai seragam dan tas ranselnya untuk menemui Sehun.

Kasim guru meninggalkan mereka berdua dan berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"akhirnya Joseon memiliki alat astronomi sendiri..." ucap Sehun sambil memandangi alat yang dibuat Chanyeol,

"Dengan alat ini, Joseon akan memiliki sistem kalendar sendiri."

"Kau membantuku lagi," ujar Sehun menoleh pada Jongin.

Ia baru menyadari Jongin kembali memakai seragamnya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kau jadi jelek, Kurasa kecantikan wanita itu tergantung dari apa yang ia pakai"

Melihat Jongin terdiam, Sehun panik dan menghentikan ejekannya.

"Apa kau menangis?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

Jongin menggeleng dan Sehun menggenggam tangannya. Ada yang ia ingin tunjukkan pada Jongin. Ia membawa Jongin ke lorong rahasia.

Jongin terperangah melihat huruf-huruf hangul terpasang di sepanjang dinding. Ada 32 kertas di sana, termasuk huruf L.O.V.E.

"Aku sudah membuat 28 huruf, yang terdiri dari huruf hidup dan huruf mati.."

"Sekarang, kau dan semua rakyat Joseon akan bisa membaca dan menulis. Semua yang ingin belajar akan mendapat kesempatan," ujarnya bangga.

Sehun membuka ruangan yang sekarang penuh tulisan yang bisa dibaca Jongini. Jongin terkesima memandangi semua tulisan itu.

Sehun memintanya duduk di kursi dan menyelipkan tusuk rambut kerajaan ke cepol rambutnya.

Sehun yang tak pernah berlutut di depan orang lain, kini berlutut di hadapan Jongin.

"Tetaplah disisiku selama matahari terbit dan terbenam. Ini adalah titah raja."

Sehun mengambil sebuah gulungan. Ia sudah menuliskan beberapa kata, nama yang ia anugerahkan pada Jongin

Jongin menerima surat gulungan itu dengan hati berat. Ia menjawab, "Aku benar-benar ingin pulang ke jamanku. Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan."

Jongin menunduk "aku sendiri sebenarnya tak tahu apa aku harus kembali atau tidak. Tapi masih ada yang harus ia lakukan di sana" Jongin menunduk enggan menatap Sehun langsung

"Sama sepertimu, aku juga memiliki seseorang yang mempercayai dan menungguku. Aku sangat merindukan ibuku."

Sehun tak menyangka akan jawaban Jongin. Ia mencoba menawar.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa kembali ke masa depan dan kemudian kembali lagi. atau.. atau kau membawa ibumu kemari dan mereka bisa hidup bersama...?"

Jongin menggeleng karena ia tak mau terus melarikan diri.

Sehun bingung, "Kalau begitu.. apa artinya aku bagimu?"

"Mimpi"

"Mimpi yang akan hilang setelah kau bangun?" tanya Sehun tak percaya dan kecewa dengan jawaban Jongin.

Saat Jongin melepas tusuk kondenya, Sehun berkata dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ini adalah titah Raja."

Jongin memejamkan mata dan menyerahkan tusuk konde itu. Air mata mengalir di pipi Sehun

"Ini adalah permintaan Raja.. permintaanku.."

Jongin sekuat tenaga menahan tangis dan minta maaf.

"Yah, kurasa masa depan jauh lebih baik daripada Joseon yang penuh penyakit dan kemarau panjang. Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu." Sehun berkata penuh kekecewaan

Sehun berbalik pergi meninggalkan Jongin tanpa sekalipun menoleh lagi. Jongin hanya bisa menangis memperhatikan kepergian Sehun

"Orang pertama yang kusukai dan orang itu seperti mimpi," pikirnya dalam hati. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

oOoOoOo

Sehun pergi ke lapangan bola dan termenung, ia sudah patah hati ...

Sementara Jongin mengambil gulungan nama yang dianugerahkan Sehun padanya. Belum sempat ia membuka gulungan itu, seseorang memukul tengkuknya.

Ia terjatuh dan orang itu menghujamkan pedangnya ke punggung Jongin. Jongin tak sempat mengelak atapun melihat pembunuhnya.

Ia hanya sempat meraih tusuk rambut kerajaan pemberian Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** **III**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC / END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeng Jeng Jeng ... maaf ya updatenya yang lemot ini

Buat yang nanyain Sehun tau gk kalau Jongin tuh cewe, udah dijawab di chap ini ya

By the way .. next chap itu udah end lohhh jadi tunggu yaaa dan yang minta untuk fast update.. kayak nya gabisa deh :( maaf yaaa,

pingin sih update cepet tpi entah kenapa selalu ada halangan.. mungkin penyakit ku itu updatenya lama haha

udah ah bacot bacot nya haha wassallam :v

RnR? See you next chap *-*


	7. Chapter 7 (END)

"Ini adalah permintaan Raja.. permintaanku.."

Jongin sekuat tenaga menahan tangis dan minta maaf.

"Yah, kurasa masa depan jauh lebih baik daripada Joseon yang penuh penyakit dan kemarau panjang. Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu." Sehun berkata penuh kekecewaan

Sehun berbalik pergi meninggalkan Jongin tanpa sekalipun menoleh lagi. Jongin hanya bisa menangis memperhatikan kepergian Sehun

"Orang pertama yang kusukai dan orang itu seperti mimpi," pikirnya dalam hati. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Sehun pergi ke lapangan bola dan termenung, ia sudah patah hati ...

Sementara Jongin mengambil gulungan nama yang dianugerahkan Sehun padanya. Belum sempat ia membuka gulungan itu, seseorang memukul tengkuknya.

Ia terjatuh dan orang itu menghujamkan pedangnya ke punggung Jongin. Jongin tak sempat mengelak atapun melihat pembunuhnya.

Ia hanya sempat meraih tusuk rambut kerajaan pemberian Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Splash Splash Love (Remake)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunKai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KKaiOlaf**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 **GS Genderswitch! , typo, Cerita ini bukan milik saya tetapi ini milik** **orang lain** **saya cuman meremakenya saja, RnR Please**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Ratu kaget mendengar rencana Ayahnya untuk mengenyahkan semua masalah. Ia menolak rencana itu. "Di istana dimana aku tak punya teman bicara, ini adalah pertama kalinya mimpi memiliki teman menjadi kenyataan," suara Ratu bergetar, antara marah dan menangis.

"Ayah pernah bertanya apa sebenarnya yang aku inginkan. Ayah memarahiku karena aku tak punya mimpi. Impianku adalah tak merasa kesepian di istana yang menyebalkan ini."

Menteri Byun terlihat menyesal. Tapi terlambat.

Pembunuh itu sudah menaburkan bubuk mesiu di seluruh ruang rahasia dan membakarnya. Sekejap ruangan disergap api yang membakari kertas dan buku. menggenggam tusuk konde itu semakin erat sebelum benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

Ratu akhirnya menemukan Sehun yang ada di lapangan bola. Terengah-engah, ia berseru memanggil Sehun.

Api sudah menjalar ke seluruh bangunan. Sehun, yang akhirnya datang, mencoba menerobos masuk. Tapi para petugas menghalanginya, sebagian menghadang, sebagian berlutut memohon agar Sehun tak masuk karena sudah terlalu berbahaya.

Sehun mencari jalan lain. Ia bergegas pergi menuju ruangannya dan masuk melalui lorong rahasia. Betapa paniknya ia saat melihat Jongin tergeletak di lantai tak sadarkan diri.

"Jongin.." Sehun memeluk Jongin, tapi Jongim yang tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Aku tahu kalau kau akan dalam bahaya jika bersamaku, tapi aku tetap ingin menahanmu agar selalu di sisiku," sesal Sehun. "Maafkan aku... maaf"

Ia segera menggendong Jongin ke luar bangunan yang sudah mulai beruntuhan.

Paginya, Sehun masuk ke dalam bangunan yang sudah hangus dilalap api. Para sarjana dan Chanyeol berlutut, menanti hukuman karena kelalaian mereka. Sehun tahu kalau yang menyebabkan kebakaran adalah mesiu dan ada bom yang hilang.

Pada Chanyeol yang ia perintahkan untuk mengerjakan pembuatan bom itu, ia bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sarjana Choi membentak Chanyeol untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Ia merasa bertanggung jawab karena tak bisa mencegah kejadian ini. "Hamba patut menerima hukuman. Hamba pantas mendapatkannya."

Sehun berkata, "Benar. Aku harus menyingkiranmu."

Sarjana Choi kaget mendengarnya. Sehun mengangkat tangan Sarjana Choi yang legam dan menoleh pada chanyeol

"Apa kau tak mengajarkannya bagaimana cara untuk membersihkan bubuk mesiu dari tangan?"

Chanyeol minta maaf. Sarjana Choi mencoba membela diri kalau ia tak mungkin mengkhianati Raja seperti Sehun.

Sehun pun berseru, "Pelakunya bersuara pria. Iya kan?"

Seseorang muncul dari belakang kasim yang bertugas. Jongini! Jongin masih hidup! Ia mengiyakan pertanyaan Sehun.

"ya suaranya seorang pria"

Sarjana Choi kaget melihat Jongin masih hidup.

Jongin mengeluarkan barang yang menyelamatkan nyawanya. Buku tebal yang berisi bahan ujiannya.

Ternyata pedang yang menikamnya itu tak bisa menembus buku itu sehingga Jongin selamat. Ia juga mendengar si pembunuh mengajak anak buahnya untuk segera pergi sebelum melemparkan obor.

Walaupun Jongin tak pintar matematika, tapi ia mahir menebak suara orang. Ingat saat ia bisa menebak suara misteri dalam variety show King of the Mask? Jongin juga masih ingat suara pembunuh itu. Suara itu milik Sarjana Choi.

Sehun menatap Sarjana Choi dengan sedih. Ia menganggap Sarjana Choi adalah salah satu orang terdekatnya.

Bagaimana mungkin malah berani mengkhianatinya?

Sarjana Choi berlutut. Jika Hunmingjungeum (hangul kuno) disebarluaskan, generasi muda akan mulai berkembang dan memiliki pikiran sendiri.

"Sebuah dunia yang mengerikan tanpa ketertiban akan muncul. Dunia akan menjadi kacau balau. Hamba tak takut pada kematian. Tapi masa depan dimana kami-kami ini menjadi tak bergunalah yang membuat hamba takut."

"Walau kau mencoba menghentikanku, aku akan tetap menyebarkan huruf-huruf ini. Aku akan menjadi raja yang melakukan apa yang diinginkan rakyatnya," ujar Sehun.

Ia memegang bahu Sarjana Choi dan bertanya, "Memang kenapa jika seseorang tak berguna? Kau tetaplah manusia. Tak perlu takut dengan hari ini hanya karena takut pada apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Jangan takut kalau nanti kau tak ada gunanya di dunia ini. "

Sarjana Choi semakin merasa bersalah. Ia berlutut dalam- dalam, memohon Sehun agar menghukumnya. Para sarjana lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Jongin tercenung. Sehun mengucapkan itu pada Sarjana Choi tapi malah menohok perasaannya.

Dengan memakai seragam sekolahnya lagi, ia menyerahkan baju kasim pada kasim guru. Sedangkan pada Sehun, ia memberikan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi Hunmingjungeum lengkap. Kertas itu adalah bagian dari buku sejarahnya.

Sehun kaget karena semua dokumentasi tentang huruf baru telah lenyap terbakar api. Bagaimana Jongin bisa memilikinya?

"Mimpimu akan membuat semua orang di Joseon bisa membaca dan menulis. Kami akan selalu berterimakasih dan bangga. Jadi janganlah terlalu sedih," ujar Jongin menghibur.

"Ternyata benar. Kau berasal dari masa depan itu." Sehun memandangi tulisan yang ada di kertas itu.

Jongin mengangguk, lega karena Sehun akhirnya mempercayainya.

Sehun menghela nafas dan menatap Jongin

"Maaf, tapi dengan ini saja tak bisa mengabulkan impianku. Impianku adalah dirimu. Tapi aku juga tak tahan melihatmu selalu sedih di Joseon. Semakin aku berpikir, semakin aku yakin kalau jawabannya adalah : tak ada jawaban."

Sehun menatap langit yang mendung dan berkata kalau sekarang adalah musim hujan pertama selama 3 tahun.

Bagaimana Jongin bisa tahu kalau sebentar lagi akan hujan? Jongin memandangi langit mendung dan kemudian pada kasim guru yang berjalan terpincang-pincang, "Aku hanya menduga saja."

Ia ingat kaki guru matematikanya selalu pegal-pegal saat musim hujan. Ingat gurunya, mengingatkannya pada matematika.

Ia mencoba menghibur Sehun, "Ternyata Joseon itu enak untuk ditinggali kalau kita tak begitu pintar akan matematika."

Sehun tersenyum. "Ayo kita pergi. Aku akan mengikutimu sejauh yang aku mampu."

"Tak usah."

"Omong kosong," sergah Sehun menowel pipi Jongim dan merangkulnya.

"Ini titah Raja."

 **KKAIOLAF**

Jongin memberikan kotak pensil beserta isinya pada mingyu adik Chanyeol sebagai kenang-kenangan.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dan Jongim menjabat tangan itu sambil tersenyum,

"Terima kasih, Teman."

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Sontak Jongin melepas tangannya. Ternyata gesture itu bukan untuk jabat tangan, tapi menadah, "Uang sewa bulan lalu."

Jongin tak peduli dan menjabat tangannya lagi. Tapi Chanyeol hanya bercanda dan ia menyebutkan namanya untuk diingat Jongin di masa depan.

"Namaku Yeon, Park Yeon."

Eih.. "Jadi kau bukan Park Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin terkejut.

"Itu nama panggung ku haha, dan nama asliku tetap chanyeol"

Jongin ingat, Ia mengenali nama Park Yeon di buku pelajarannya sebagai musisi jenius yang terkenal di jaman Raja Sejong. Ia minta Park Chanyeol berjanji untuk tak pernah membuang keinginan bermusik.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Hiduplah dengan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan," pesannya. Ia melambaikan tangan,

"Park Yeon ani Chanyeol, Mingyu. Annyeong..!"

Setelah Jongin menghilang, Mingyu menunjukkan isi kotak pensil Jongin. Ternyata emas yang jumlahnya berkali-kali lipat.

Sehun sudah menunggu Jongin dan tersenyum saat melihatnya. Sehun mengulurkan tangan dan Jongin menyambut tangan itu sambil bertanya,

"Bolehkan aku menumpang kudamu?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepala dan menarik Jongin agar duduk di depannya. Mereka pun pergi ke arah pantai, tempat dimana hujan belum turun.

Sementara di istana, Ratu tersenyum mengagumi desain roknya yang sekarang berwarna hijau penuh rintik-rintik hujan. Agak jauh dari istana, Chanyeol sedang menikmati hujan turun ditemani kolase lukisan Ratu.

Sehun dan Jongin lari berkejaran di pantai, saling bergenggaman tangan, bercanda seperti tak ada hari esok.

Duduk di pasir yang basah, Sehun merangkul gadis itu. Ia melindungi kepala Jongin agar tak terkena hujan, dan Jongim pun menyandarkan kepala di dadanya.

Tapi dengan matahari mulai terbenam, laut mulai pasang. Air laut mulai membasahi kaki mereka. Jongin merasakan kakinya sudah tak memijak pasir lagi, tapi air yang dalam.

"Mungkin ini saatnya aku pulang.." lirih Jongin

Sehun segera mengangkat Jongin dan mendekapnya erat. Ia masih ingin berada di dekat Jongin. Tapi tak banyak waktu lagi untuk mereka karena Jongin sudah basah kuyup. Dan Jongin berusaha tak menyentuh tanah dengan berpegangan di bahu Sehun.

Sehun mencium Jongin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Keduanya bertatapan, penuh cinta, penuh sayang, seakan saling berjanji akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

Sehun mengangguk dan Jongin tersenyum menguatkan. Tak ada tangis, hanya janji yang terpancar di mata mereka.

Bersamaan, Jongin melepas pegangannya dan Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya.

Jongin meluncur turun… dan menghilang. Meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri.

Sehun terpaku, tak mampu menggerakkan badannya. Tapi tak sedikitpun ia menunduk mencari Jongin karena ia berjanji dalam hati,

"Suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan menemukanmu, tak peduli berapa lama waktu berlalu." ujarnya sambil menatap langit yang tengah menurunkan hujan dengan deras

 **KKAIOLAF**

Jongin tenggelam ke dalam air. Saat ia muncul di permukaan, ia sudah ada di genangan yang sama. Sebuah bola menggelinding ke arahnya. Ternyata hampir 2 bulan ia berada di Joseon hanya sepersekian detik di masa sekarang.

Jongin mengambil bola itu dan terkejut melihat sosok yang mirip Mingyu adik Chanyeol sekarang membeku melihat Jongin tadi hilang dan muncul lagi. Ia mengembalikan bola itu dengan senyum lebar dan lari menuju sekolahnya.

Ia masuk kelas setelah semua anak sudah duduk manis di kursinya. Terengah-engah, Jongin melihat pengawas ujiannya yang persis dengan Sarjana Choi.

Apakah ia diperbolehkan masuk? Pengawas itu mulanya ragu, tapi akhirnya memperbolehkannya. Jongin lega dan bertepatan dengan ia duduk di kursi, terdengar pengumuman kalau ujian akan dimulai.

Jongin membaca salah satu soal sejarah. 'Orang ini tak hanya memiliki keahlian saja tapi dia juga sangat cerdas, bahkan Raja Sejong menghargainya sebagai orang yang ia tanyai saat menemukan masalah. Sebutkan namanya'

Dan kita kembali ke jaman Joseon saat Sehun berdiskusi dengan para menteri yang setuju untuk memberikan Jongin jabatan. Menteri Hwang Hee berkata kalau Sehun harus memberikan nama pada gosam itu jika ingin memberikan jabatan.

Sehun sudah menyiapkan namanya dan seperti janjinya pada Jongin ia menulis nama Jongin dalam huruf Jungeum. Nama yang secara pribadi kuanugerahkan kepadamu.

Jongin tersenyum dan menyilang pilihan ke-4. Jang Young Shil

Sepulang sekolah, ia membuka gulungan yang dulu Sehun berikan padanya. Dengan huruf hangul kuno, tertulis sebuah nama. Jang Young Shil.

 **KKAIOLAF**

Jongin tersenyum sedih saat memandang langit mendung. Rindu itu mulai menyergapnya. Dan rasa kehilangan itu menjadi berkali-kali lipat karena Jongin sadar kalau mereka tak akan bertemu lagi.

Walau ia merasa kehilangan, tapi ia menemukan kehangatan yang selama ini ia rindukan. Kehangatan pelukan Ibu.

Jongin pulang ke rumah dan melihat ibu sedang mengangkat jemuran di halaman. Ia meneteskan air mata saat Ibu memeluk dan memberikan kata-kata yang menghiburnya, menyemangatinya.

Dan kamera mengarah ke foto lama keluarga kim. Almarhum Ayah Dan Bi ternyata adalah Menteri Hwang Hee.

Jongin bekerja paruh waktu di minimarket. Sambil menyusun ramen-ramen cup yang ternyata ada peringkatnya, ia menyemangati ramen-ramen yang ada di rak bawah agar bisa naik ke rak atas.

"Kalian semua sangat berharga, kalian semua enak dengan rasa kalian sendiri."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi makan ramen dan bertanya apa Jongin sudah mendaftar di lembaga bimbel yang dulu ia masuki?

"Jangan cerewet, anak baru. Aku akan melakukannya nanti."

"Lihatlah ini, Jaesoosaeng," Baekhyun menunjukkan sesuatu di handphone.

Jaesoosaeng adalah anak yang kursus bimbel walau sudah lulus SMA. Ah.. ternyata Jongin tak lolos ujiann dan akan mengambil bimbingan belajar di tempat bimbel Baekhyun dulu. Baekhyun sendiri sudah masuk ke universitas pilihannya.

Jongin membaca judul sebuah webtoon. "Pondang Pondang LOVE (Splash Splash LOVE)?" Jongin terus menscroll down, membaca webtoon itu yang Rajanya mirip dengan Raja Sejong yang dikenalnya. Sehunnya..

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia membuat cerita webtoon berdasarkan mimpi Jongin yg ia ceritakan dan ternyata disukai banyak pembaca.

"Eh, tapi kudengar Raja Sejong itu punya banyak wanita." Jongin terbelalak kaget. Mulut Baekhyun semakin semangat menggosip,

"Ia terkenal selalu memberikan jeruk pada setiap wanita yang disukainya. Anaknya saja sampai dua puluh!"

Jongin berdecak mendengarnya. Ia memandangi sosok Sehun yang digambar Baekhyun dan berkata sendiri, "Hubungan mereka pasti jadi baik."

"Siapa dia? Tampannya..!" seru Baekhyun menatap layar televisi.

Jongin menoleh dan terkesima melihat Chanyeol di televisi. Chanyeol yang itu sekarang berambut pendek dan menjadi penyanyi.

"Park Chan.. Yeol? apa dia penyanyi baru?" monolog Baekhyun

Jongin tersenyum saat Chanyeol di tv menatap kamera seolah berkata padanya dengan nyanyian,

'Di bawah terik matahari, kau turun seperti hujan yang dinantikan (Jongin ).'

Ia memandang keluar jendela, hujan mulai turun. Hari itu kembali hujan. Jongin yang tak membawa payung, turun dari bis dan berlari untuk menghindari rintik hujan. Di penyeberangan jalan, ia melihat sebuah genangan.

Setengah berharap, ia menjejakkan kakinya. Tapi kakiknya tetap menapak di jalan, bukan di air yang dalam.

Hujan turun semakin lebat dan tubuh Jongin sudah mulai basah kuyup. Ia melindungi kepala dengan tangannya dan menghela nafas.

Jongin sedang menatap bayangannya di genangan air itu saat sebuah payung kuning memayunginya. Payung kuning yang mirip dengan miliknya yang ketinggalan di bis dulu.

Jongin menoleh melihat si pemilik payung itu dan terkejut.

Sehun sekarang ada di hadapannya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Dulu sekali."

Jongin tertegun mendengarnya. Dulu sekali? Tapi kita melihat kilas balik di hari Ujiannya untuk memahami maksudnya.

Pria itu ternyata satu bis dengan Jongin dan melihat hbagaimana rambut nya jatuh menutupi wajahnya yang serius belajar.

Saat Jongin sedang mencepol rambutnya, bis mengerem mendadak dan buku-bukunya terjatuh.

Pria itu membantu Jongin mengambilkan buku-buku itu.

Tapi ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, tak menyadari kehadiran pria itu dan meninggalkan payungnya. Pria itu menyadari payung Jongin ketinggalan, tapi bis sudah keburu jalan.

Dan sekarang pria itu ada di hadapan Jongin, memegang payung kuning miliknya. Sehun.. Jongin tersenyum walau matanya berkaca-kaca.

Tiba-tiba pria itu meraih Jongin dan mengayunkan tubuhnya untuk melindungi Jongin dari cipratan air dari mobil yang lewat. Sejenak mereka bertatapan dan terdengar suara jantung berdebar-debar.

Dan pria itu tersenyum. Senyum familiar yang sering dilakukan Sehun jika melihat Jongin, ratusan tahun yang lalu.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Epilog

Sehun sekarang sudah mahir main bola. Lawannya siapa lagi kalau bukan Mingyu, adik Chanyeol. Hahaha.. main sama anak kecil. Akhirnya Chanyeol membantu Mingyu melawan Sehun dan gantian Mingyu menjadi kipernya.

Ratu menonton dari bangku penonton. Ia bahagia karena ini saat yang tepat untuk makan ramen kesukaannya. Tapi ia ikut tertawa gembira saat Sehun berhasil menjebol gawang.

Tapi Sehun terus mengingat Jongin. Ia memegang spidol milik Jongin. Begitu pula Jongin yang sekarang memegang tusuk rambut pemberiannya. Senyum tersungging di wajah mereka, tak ada kesedihan di mata mereka.

"Aku mencintaimuu.." seru mereka bersamaan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ahh… kali ini benar-benar tamat! Saat melihat keduanya tersenyum di terakhir itu, rasanya seperti melihat dunia mereka paralel, berjalan berdampingan. Duhh..

Ratu akhirnya mendapatkan impiannya. Ia akhirnya memiliki teman di istana dan hubungannya dengan Sehun jadi baik. Kalau tak baik, mana mungkin ia diperbolehkan makan ramen di pinggir lapangan.

Mungkin juga karena mereka sama-sama kangen dengan Jongin. Jongin adalah teman pertama yang Ratu Baek miliki dan pasti memiliki tempat di hati mereka berdua. Kesamaan perasaan itulah yang mungkin membawa mereka lebih dekat. Seperti Ratu yang tahu arti jeruk itu bagi Sehun. Sehun mungkin juga sudah melihat warna rok yang 'diciptakan' Jongin

Sejarah mengatakan Raja Sejong memiliki banyak wanita dan Raja Sejong selalu memberikan jeruk pada wanita yang disukainya. Apa ini berarti Raja selalu mencari sosok Jongim di setiap wanita yang disukainya? Mungkin ada gadis yang senyumnya mirip Jongin. Ada pula gadis yang semangatnya mirip Jongi, gaya bicaranya yang blak-blakan mirip Jongin. Tapi tak ada yang sama persis dengan Jongin.

Btw, saat dari kejauhan melihat Menteri Hwang Hee, Jongin seperti penasaran walau kemudian perhatiannya teralih karena sehun muncul di samping, menggengam tangannya dan menariknya pergi.

Dan Aku berterima kasih buat reader yg review dan nungguin ff ini dengan setia.. rencana nya aku mau bikin remake an dri drama/film lagi tapi aku nunggu ff nya selesai diketik baru nanti aku aaupload pokoknya tungguin aja=)

Ada yg mau request?

Bye.. jangan lupa review ya

See you

Love from KkaiOlaf


End file.
